


Phil Coulson N’Est Pas le Conseiller Conjugal des Avengers (Ou Leur Conseiller Mode)

by Selka



Series: Les dossiers de Phil Coulson du Toastervers [7]
Category: The Avengers
Genre: F/M, Humour, L'auteur a des problèmes mentaux, Les problèmes sont partout, M/M, Pas sûre de ce qui se passe avec Natasha, Rendez-vous, Restaurant étoilé, Toastvers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selka/pseuds/Selka
Summary: Thor est vraiment le préféré de tout le monde. Avec Jane Foster qui déménage enfin à New York, il est normal que l’équipe se réunisse pour fêter les nouvelles arrivées, avec la grande classe de New York. Tony Stark fait de mauvais choix, tout le monde a vraiment besoin d’habits de soirée, et parfois, c’est plus dur d’être une princesse que ça en a l’air.Phil est celui qui doit écrire le rapport, et il n’est pas le conseiller conjugal des Avengers. Ils pourraient faire pire que de suivre ses conseils sur la mode, néanmoins.





	Phil Coulson N’Est Pas le Conseiller Conjugal des Avengers (Ou Leur Conseiller Mode)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Phil Coulson Is Not the Avengers' Matchmaker (Or Their Style Consultant)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/556479) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> Note de l’auteur : Dans la chronologie de mon univers (O MON DIEU J’AI BESOIN D’UNE CHRONOLOGIE POUR MON UNIVERS) ça se passerait après ‘Ordinary Workplace Hazard’, mais avant ‘Four (Or Five) Reasons for Kidnapping Tony Stark’.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Je trouve que pour une scientifique, Jane fait beaucoup appel à Dieu (et ce n’est pas celui qui est dans son lit).

Quand Thor était de très bonne humeur, Tony Stark s’attendait presque à ce que de petits animaux de la forêt sortent des boiseries pour chanter des chansons joyeuses et dansent de petites danses.

Il le mettait sur le dos de la cape, vraiment.

« Personne ne devrait être aussi joyeux en quittant une réunion avec Fury, dit Tony à Steve, qui était penché maladroitement sur un dossier de papiers.

Le blond leva les yeux, son corps toujours penché en avant. Il y avait un stylo entre ses dents comme la goupille d’une grenade, et ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés.

\- Peut-être que le Directeur avaient de bonnes nouvelles pour lui, dit Steve, se replongeant dans ses formulaires.

\- Fury ne reconnaîtrait pas des bonnes nouvelles si elles lui mordaient les fesses et l’appelaient chéri, fit remarquer Tony, s’étirant sur sa chaise.

Il souhaitait  qu’elle soit de la vieille école pour qu’il puisse se balancer, mais l’héliporteur n’en avait que des modernes qui étaient soudées à ce foutu sol et Tony s’ennuyait.

\- Image mentale attrayante, dit Clint.

Ses pieds bottés étaient croisés sur ses chevilles et contre le mur.

\- Vraiment. Merci. »

Il faisait tourner son stylo entre ses doigts, facilement et sans y penser. Sa tête était penchée sur son rapport, mais son attention était sur Thor alors que ce dernier sautillait presque vers eux.

Thor en mode saut faisait onduler sa cape et secouait les murs.

Bruce buvait une tasse de tisane, le seul sans rapport à remplir. Son travail, après un incident grave, était de se reprendre et retrouver son équilibre. Juste après que les Avengers se soient formés, il disparaissait pendant des heures, parfois des jours, à l’infirmerie, son laboratoire ou ses appartements. Tony pensait que c’était un signe positif qu’il vienne maintenant les voir dès que les médecins le relâchaient.

Et si le reste de l’équipe était sous ses yeux, remplissant leur rapport dans une salle de réunion à côté, eh bien, c’était juste une coïncidence.

Donc ce fut Bruce, qui n’avait rien d’autre qui occupait son attention, qui dit ce que les autres étaient déterminés à ne pas souligner.

« Tu es de bonne humeur.

\- Tout à fait, se vanta Thor, en donnant à Bruce une grande tape sur l’épaule.

Il faisait de son mieux pour modérer sa force, surtout avec Bruce, mais Bruce renversa quand même son thé, le rattrapant avant qu’il ne se renverse sur la table de réunion.

\- Mes excuses, je me réjouis de cette journée !

\- Une raison particulière à ça ? lui demanda Natasha, un petit sourire sur le visage.

Elle ne regardait pas dans la direction de Thor, mais son stylo dessinait un tatouage stable sur son rapport en même temps que ses mots.

\- Jane a complété son travail dans le royaume du Nouveau Mexique et a accepté de venir à New York !

Steve lui sourit.

\- Elle vient pour visiter ? Ou pour rester ?

Les voyages réguliers de Thor à l’ouest pour voir le docteur Foster avaient été un poids pour tout le monde, mais il était plus heureux quand il l’avait vu, même en passant.

\- C’est génial Thor !

\- Tout à fait, approuva Thor. Pour le moment, elle a accepté un poste au SHIELD, et restera à New York.

Il se jeta dans une chaise et se pencha, posant ses bras sur la table. Il posa sa joue dessus, ressemblant à un adolescent éperdu d’amour pendant qu’il fixait le vide, son sourire énorme, lumineux et enfantin.

\- Ecœurant, dit Clint, recevant un coup de coupe dans la cuisse de Natasha. Sérieusement. Remets-toi mec.

\- Juste parce que tu n’as aucun sens du romantisme, lui dit Tony, pointant son stylo dans la direction de Clint. Tu ne dois pas parler. C’est bien Thor, c’est génial, où est-ce qu’elle va habiter ? Question piège, elle va habiter à la tour, je vais faire préparer ses appartements.

Plus de gens c’était bien. Il s’habituait aux autres, et il appréciait, c’était bien, se réveiller et se promener à trois heures du matin pour trouver Steve dans le gymnase, Clint perché sur le toit ou Natasha arrosant les plantes.

Et il n’y avait absolument rien de mal à s’asseoir dans le laboratoire avec Bruce jusqu’à ce que l’un ou les deux s’évanouissent et dorment jusqu’à ce que la centrifugeuse, l’incubateur ou l’ordinateur commence à biper et les réveille.

En fin de compte, Tony aimait la compagnie.

Thor le regardait, le visage plein de doutes, et Tony pouvait sentir que ses plans étaient sur le point d’être contrecarrés.

\- Je demanderai, mais elle est très fière de son indépendance.

Il soupira, son sourire s’effaçant.

\- Ca serait ma préférence, aussi, mais j’ai des doutes sur son accord.

Tony renifla.

\- L’indépendance c’est pratique au Nouveau Mexique. A News York ? Pas tellement. Elle ne va pas pouvoir s’offrir une chambre de bonne à Jersey avec ce que le SHIELD paye au début, et mieux vaut la tour des Avengers que les casernes du SHIELD.

Thor haussa les sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- J’ai vécu dans les casernes du SHIELD, dit Clint. Thor, mon pote ? Murs. Fins comme. Du papier.

\- Et des collègues dans votre vie privée, ajouta Natasha.

Tout le monde la fixa, et elle haussa les épaules.

\- Pas la mienne, bien sûr, personne n’oserait, mais ce n’est pas propice à la romance.

\- En attendant, la tour est insonorisée et faite pour supporter les assauts enthousiastes, fit remarquer Tony, et Steve se rendit enfin compte de ce dont ils parlaient et avait l’air scandalisé.

Ses oreilles étaient rouges vives, et Tony résista à l’envie de donner plus de détails, parce qu’il avait le sentiment que Thor n’était pas silencieux au lit.

 

Mais même se moquer de Steve avait ses limites, il ne rentrerait pas dans cette conversation, le connaissant, il serait coincé sans porte de sortie.

 

\- Ecoute, propose-lui au moins, dit-il à la place. Je te le dis. Laissons la y réfléchir.

Il claqua des doigts.

\- Faisons ça bien, c’est un accueil à la fiesta new-yorkaise, je m’occuperai des détails, ça sera une surprise, toi, elle, la ville, des foultitudes de romance, nous ferons ça bien.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est une ‘foultitude’ ? lui demanda Clint.

\- Ce que tu fais pour garder la romance intacte, je ne sais pas, qui t’a invité dans cette conversation ?

\- Elle amène aussi Dame Darcy, dit Thor.

\- Oh, merde, non, cria Clint, prenant tout le monde de court.

 

Les yeux de Thor se fixèrent sur lui.

\- As-tu un problème avec la Dame Darcy ? dit-il, et la petite salle se refroidit brusquement.

Clint leva les mains en signe d’apaisement.

\- Non. Pas du tout. Demande à Darce. Nous nous entendons comme larrons en foire. Juste lui exposer New York sans avertissement semble un peu imprudent, je ne pense pas que nous devrions, vous savez, précipiter les choses-

\- Trop tard, se vanta Tony. Tout est organisé.

Il se leva, frappas ses mains et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Je m’en occupe, Pepper s’en occupera, nous aurons quelque chose, ça va être génial. »

 

Il sautillait presque en partant. Il avait parfois les meilleures idées.

 

 

*

 

 

Le docteur Jane Foster avait l’air terrifiée.

Pepper avait son sourire le plus calmant et accommodant, un qu’elle avait perfectionné après des années à traiter avec des conseillers anxieux, des politiciens énervés et Tony essayant de s’échapper.

« Bonjour docteur Foster. Je suis Pepper Potts, Thor et ses coéquipiers m’ont demandé de venir vous chercher ?

La jolie, délicate jeune femme aux cheveux noirs sursauta comme si elle avait été électrocutée, et fixa Pepper, ses grands yeux noirs la faisant ressembler à une sorte d’animal de la forêt peureux.

\- Oh. Oh, bonjour, oui.

Elle fit bouger les sacs dans ses mains, un attaché case, un sac en bandoulière en cuir en morceaux et un sac militaire vert en encore plus mauvais état. Elle réussit à les manœuvrer pour pouvoir tendre sa main droite à Pepper, mais ses joues étaient rouges quand elle réussit.

\- Merci d’être venue, madame Potts. Je, euh, je pensais que quelqu’un du SHIELD serait là.

\- S’il vous plaît, appelez-moi Pepper, dit Pepper en prenant un sac sans effort. C’était ce qui était prévu, mais les Avengers ont pensé que vous pourriez avoir besoin d’un visage amical.

\- C’est, oui, c’est très appréciable, vraiment. Et c’est Jane. O mon Dieu, est-ce qu’ils vont bien ? chuchota Jane.

\- Ils vont bien, j’ai déjà eu trois appels larmoyants de Tony.

Pepper leva les yeux au ciel.

\- En plein milieu de la bataille. S’il peut prendre le temps de m’appeler, ce n’est pas un combat si compliqué, vous pouvez me croire.

\- Est-ce que, est-ce que ça arrive souvent ? demanda Jane, et elle balançait toujours ses sacs, comme si elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose avec ses mains.

\- Assez souvent, dit Pepper. Vous vous y habituerez.

Jana la fixait, sa peau pâle, ses grands yeux sombres et juste un peu humides.

\- Oh, chérie.

Sans y penser, Pepper enroula ses bras autour de Jane, la serrant fort.

\- C’est bon, tout va bien se passer. Il est avec son équipe, ils l’aiment et ils prendront soin de lui.

 

Jane la serra plus fort, les sacs bougeant bizarrement et ses doigts creusant le dos de Pepper.

\- Désolée, marmonna t’elle dans l’épaule de Pepper. O mon Dieu, vous devez penser que je suis une vraie folle, vraiment, d’habitude je me débrouille mieux que ça, vraiment mais-

Elle renifla.

 

Pepper lui tapota le dos, pour la rassurer.

\- Ca va. Ca m’est arrivé, ça va !

\- Oh, voyons, boss ! Je suis partie pendant genre, cinq minutes ! Je suis allée aux TOILETTES et tu commences à accoster des inconnus ?

\- Je n’ai pas- Je n’ai accosté personne !

Jane recula, reniflant, les yeux rouges.

La jeune femme posa les mains sur ses hanches, un sac à dos pendant sur une épaule.

\- Ouais, ouais.

Elle sourit à Pepper.

\- Vous n’êtes pas du SHIELD. Vous ne la frappez pas avec la crosse de votre pistolet comme si elle était un bébé phoque.

\- Pepper Potts, dit Pepper, tendant une main en souriant à la fille.

La fille la prit et la secoua énergiquement.

\- Eh, présidente de StarkIndustries ! Pigé. Eh ben, boss, c’est la classe. Je suis Darcy Lewis, assistante de laboratoire et civile complètement désorientée.

\- Enchantée de vous rencontrer mademoiselle Lewis.

Le sourire de Pepper s’agrandit.

\- Si vous veniez toutes les deux avec moi ? Vos chambres ont été préparées, et malgré mes objections, Tony a des plans.

\- Des plans ?

Jane s’était repris en main, et Darcy prit son attaché case en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Quel genre de, quel genre de plans ?

\- Pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue à New York, il a des plans secrets pour que Thor et vous passiez une nuit en ville. Le reste d’entre nous sera inévitablement inclus.

Pepper lui jeta un coup d’œil.

\- Je gâche ce secret seulement parce que, et je m’en excuse, j’espère que je ne vais pas trop loin, mais avez-vous des vêtements qui sont appropriés pour ce que Tony Stark considère comme ‘une nuit en ville’ à New York ?

Elle regarda Jane pâlir.

\- Darcy ?

\- Quoi, elle ou moi ? La plupart du temps elle travaille en pantalon de pyjama et à moins que je puisse y aller avec la mini-jupe en cuir avec des perles argents et turquoises au bord que j’ai trouvé à Austin-

\- Tu ne peux pas, dit Pepper, essayant de ne pas rire.

\- Alors nous sommes hors course ! dit Darcy.

Elle sourit à Jane.

\- Tu veux prétendre être en plein décalage horaire ? Je suis TELLEMENT bonne pour jouer la malade, tu n’as pas idée.

\- Mesdames, il n’y a qu’une seule règle ici.

Pepper traversait la foule du terminal, ses talons claquant.

\- Quand Tony Stark vous met dans l’embarras-

Elle sortit une carte noir AmEx entre deux doigts.

\- Il doit vous en sortir.

Elle leur sourit.

\- Qui veut aller faire du shopping ?

\- J’aime New York, je t’aime Jane et j’aime le fait que mon stage pour valider les sciences m’est en quelque sorte fait venir à New York sur le point de faire payer à Tony Stark de gros achats sans avoir à lui donner accès à mes parties privées.

Darcy pencha la tête en direction de Pepper.

\- Je n’ai pas à lui donner accès à mes parties privées, hein ? Je veux dire, j’y penserai, s’il y a besoin, mais je ne fais aucune promesse. Il est bien, mais il a l’air d’avoir la capacité de concentration d’une gerbille avec un TDAH et un sérieux problème de méth’.

\- O mon DIEU Darcy, pourrais-tu plus nous faire honte ?

\- Probablement. Je ne pense pas néanmoins que tu veuilles que j’essaye.

Pepper essaya de retenir son rire, mais c’était une bataille perdue d’avance.

\- Non, réussit-elle à dire, retenant un grognement pas très féminin. Pas d’accès aux parties privées.

\- Excellent !

Elle lança à Pepper un regard mélancolique par-dessus ses lunettes.

\- Donc, si je sors en ville, qui vient avec moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas si-

\- S’il vous plaît dites Captain America. S’il vous plaît. Je vous en supplie. Je jure, je jure que la Scout que j’ai été, honnête et vraie, je n’insisterai pas, mais s’il vous plaît. S’il vous plaît laissez-moi pouvoir dire à mes petits enfants un jour que j’étais une fille trop sexy qui a été à un double rencard avec Captain America.

\- O mon Dieu Darce, dit Jane. Je regrette de ne pas t’avoir viré. Je rectifie, en fait, je regrette de t’avoir ENGAGEE.

\- Non, ce n’est pas vrai. S’il vous plaît Pepper ? S’il vous plaît ? Au moins demandez-lui ? Je jure, je n’entretiendrai aucune illusion. Mais par pitié, allé, c’est un héros américain musclé, le moins qu’il puisse faire c’est de donner de l’espoir aux femmes d’Amérique !

\- Je lui demanderai, dit Pepper, un sourire aux lèvres. Je ne fais aucune promesse.

Darcy fit une moue exagérée.

\- Mais Steve est un garçon adorable, donc je suis sûre qu’il sera heureux de le faire.

 

Darcy poussa un cri aigu et entoura ses bras autour de la taille de pepper.

\- Merci, merci, merci ! Pour ça, vous pouvez avoir accès à mes parties privées !

\- Est-ce que vous me draguez ? demanda Pepper en rigolant alors que Jane poussait un long grognement.

\- Je lance ça comme ça. Pour que vous sachiez. Je préfère être honnête et vous êtes superbe, dit Darcy en toute innocence. Aucune pression !

Pepper rit à haute voix.

\- Je suis flattée, mais je dois refuser. Aussi, je ne pense pas que vous installer dans la tour Avengers soit une bonne idée, dit-elle.

\- Probablement pas, mais Thor pense que je suis un adorable petit doudou, et avoir le Dieu du Tonnerre en grand-frère très protecteur est suffisant pour effrayer la plupart des personnes.

Elles atteignirent la porte du terminal, et elles sortirent sous un grand soleil, Pepper les traîna vers une voiture à l’arrêt. Le chauffeur souriant leur ouvrit la porte.

\- J’imagine. Jane, Darcy, je vous présente Happy, Happy, docteur Jane Foster et Darcy Lewis.

Elle attendit qu’ils échangent les salutations et les poignées de mains, puis Happy récupéra leurs valises.

\- Nous allons faire du shopping Happy.

\- Très bonne idée madame Potts. Monsieur Stark a dit que vous aviez arrêté de décrocher votre téléphone.

 

Pepper se glissa sur le siège arrière.

\- Monsieur Stark ne devrait pas nous appeler quand des personnes lui tirent dessus.

\- Bonne chance pour le convaincre.

Happy attendit jusqu’à ce qu’elles soient toutes rentrées avant de fermer la porte et d’aller remplir le coffre.

 

Pepper jeta un coup d’œil à Jane, qui avait l’air lessivée mais déterminée.

\- Donc, qui veut aller au spa après que nous ayons trouvé quelques vêtements ?

\- Est-ce qu’on peut zaper le spa et aller directement dans un bar ? demanda Jane d’une petite voix.

Elle rougit.

\- O mon Dieu, je suis désolée, je ne suis pas, je ne suis pas une alcoolique ou autre chose, vraiment-

\- Je le suis, dit Darcy. Donc la proposition est appuyée.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je connais un endroit qui réunit tous nos besoins » dit Pepper.

 

 

*

 

 

«  Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire, elles ne sont pas là ?

 

Tony regarda encore autour de lui dans le salon, pas complètement sûr que les femmes en question ne se cachaient pas derrière le canapé ou à un autre endroit ; Pepper aimait le punir de manières bizarres parfois. Ou peut-être confondait-il des interactions humaines normales et des punitions, elle disait qu’il faisait ça parfois aussi.

 

Pepper et lui n’avaient peut-être pas une relation professionnelle normale.

 

\- Elles ne se trouvent pas dans les limites de la tour, interpréta Jarvis, avec son esprit caustique habituel. Elles ne sont pas encore arrivées. A l’heure actuelle, elles ne sont pas-

\- C’est bon, j’ai compris, merci !

Tony se jeta sur le canapé. Il avait enlevé son armure, mais il était toujours sale, des taches sur le cou et le front, ses cheveux dans tous les sens.

\- Nous nous sommes précipités pour rien. Elles sabotent mon emploi du temps.

\- Depuis quand tu te soucies des emplois du temps ? demanda Bruce, un sourire aux lèvres. Tu ne peux pas arriver à l’heure à moins d’être porté.

Il avait l’air très fatigué en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Il se frotta le front, son visage se tordant alors qu’il essayait de faire partir son mal de tête.

\- Inconscient et porté, corrigea Natasha.

Elle s’assit à côté de Bruce, perchée sur un bras de son siège. Elle avait traversé ce désordre sans avoir plus que les cheveux ébouriffés, mais ses bottes étaient foutues. Elle lança à Bruce un regard critique, et il lui fit un mouvement rassurant de la main et un petit sourire. Rassurée, elle se tourna vers Tony.

\- Et Dieu nous garde si tu te réveilles entre temps.

\- Oui, mais c’est MOI qui sabote l’emploi du temps. Pas quelqu’un d’autre ruinant mes efforts de planification avec soin, dit Tony.

Il ne boudait pas. Ca aurait été immature. Il attrapa son téléphone, se préparant à demander des comptes à son ancienne assistante.

\- Eh bien, ça nous a donné une excuse pour rater la réunion, dit Clint. Coulson va nous tuer pour ça plus tard, mais demande moi si ça m’intéresse.

Il s’étira, grimaçant alors qu’il faisait un faux mouvement.

\- Puisque les présentations sont légèrement moins terrifiantes quand on n’est pas sales et couverts de sang, je vais aller prendre une douche.

\- Ca va ? demanda Steve.

Ils étaient tous les deux toujours en uniforme, mais contrairement au costume blanc et bleu clair de Steve, la veste et le pantalon plus sombres de Clint cachaient autant les dommages que le sang.

\- Ouais, j’ai juste reçu des débris volants, dit Clint.

Steve n’eut pas l’air rassuré, et, levant les yeux au ciel, Clint se leva et secoua ses courts cheveux bruns. Des traces de sang séché, collant étaient sur ses doigts.

\- Coulson a déjà vérifié, ça n’a pas besoin de points, ça a déjà arrêté de saigner.

 

Steve jeta un coup d’œil, ses sourcils se rapprochant, mais il hocha enfin la tête.

\- OK. Fais nous savoir-

\- Jarvis gardera un œil sur moi, dit Clint, donnant un coup sur l’épaule de Steve. Ca ira, Cap’. Merci.

 

Tony leva les yeux de son téléphone, où il faisait défiler une série de SMS de Pepper.

\- Il a râlé sur tout le chemin de retour, et a piloté le Quinjet, Cap’, dit-il en souriant. Il va bien.

\- Ca ne serait pas une mission si Clint ne saignait pas, dit Natasha.

\- EH ! cria Hawkeye depuis l’entrée.

Tout le monde l’ignora.

 

Bruce leva la tête, l’air crispé, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Où est Thor ?

\- Sur le toit, attendant, dit Tony. Je l’ai vu quand j’atterrissais.

\- Je vais faire du thé, dit Natasha en se levant. Bruce, je vais aussi t’en faire une tasse.

\- Oh, tu n’as pas à- commença t’il mais elle l’arrêta.

\- Ce n’était pas une question, Doc. Tu as besoin d’une tasse. Je reviens.

 

Steve s’assit sur le canapé.

\- Ca va ? demanda t’il à Bruce qui hocha la tête.

\- Juste un mal de tête. Je vais bien, promis.

Sa tête se renversa et il laissa échapper un long soupir, en sueur et pâle.

\- Natasha a raison. Du thé serait, euh, ça serait bien.

Il y eu le bruit de pieds bottés qui secoua le sol, et Thor se précipita dans le salon.

\- Elles arrivent ! » cria-t-il, le visage fendu d’un énorme sourire.

Ses yeux bleus étaient lumineux, son corps entier vibrait presque d’impatience.

 

Tony résista à l’envie de vérifier s’il avait une queue qui remuait.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa main, et il le regarda.

« Nous avons une vérification indépendante, dit-il, le replaçant dans sa poche. Pepper dit qu’elles sont dans l’ascenseur.

\- C’est ce que Pepper a dit, dit Pepper, arrivant dans la pièce avec son aplomb habituel.

Elle se poussa alors qu’un Dieu Nordique de plus d’un mètre quatre-vingts se dirigeait tout droit vers une femme qui se trouvait sur ses talons. Tony ouvrit la bouche et Pepper leva une main.

\- Maintenant que j’ai récupéré tes invitées, fait ton boulot  pour les accueillir et être sûre qu’elles avaient tout ce dont elles avaient besoin, je vais retourner à mon autre travail que je fais parce que tu n’y es pas bon : diriger ta compagnie.

\- Pepper-

Elle lui lança un regard glacial, mais elle avait un léger sourire sur ses lèvres roses, dans ses yeux.

\- Est-ce que ça sera tout monsieur Stark ?

Il pensa dire quelque chose. La regarda. Reconsidéra.

\- Merci mademoiselle Potts.

Pepper sourit au reste de l’équipe.

\- Excusez-moi messieurs, je vous verrai bientôt, mais à l’heure actuelle, j’ai une compagnie à diriger. »

Et elle partit.

« Tout le monde ! dit Thor d’une vois forte. C’est Jane !

Il la tira en avant, la soulevant presque du sol avec un bras autour de sa taille.

\- Jane, mes nouveaux amis !

Il lui fit un câlin par derrière, ses bras autour de sa taille et sa joue reposant confortablement sur le haut de sa tête.

Jane enleva ses cheveux de son visage avec une main. Elle tremblait.

\- Ah, bonjour, dit-elle en souriant. Salut. Je suis, euh, je suis Jane Foster. C’est Darcy.

\- Eh ! dit la jolie fille aux cheveux noirs.

Elle portait un tas de sacs, et elle les laissa tomber avec un soupir de joie.

\- Ouah ? Tout le monde est, euh, grand à New York.

 

Tony éclata de rire.

\- J’aime celle-là, dit-il, posant ses pieds sur la table basse.

Il les salua d’un geste de la main.

\- Tony Stark. Je suis le patron ici. Je suis sûr que Pepper vous a dit que vous aviez des chambres ici. Elles sont pour vous, aussi longtemps que vous les voulez et ne volez pas mon café. Il y a des limites ici. Des grosses. Ne les franchissez pas.

\- Merci, c’est vraiment très-

Les mots de Jane se perdirent en un cri étranglé alors que Thor se penchait et commençait à l’embrasser dans le cou. Elle rougit, et essaya d’attraper sa tête mais ses doigts atteignant ses cheveux.

\- Thor ! Thor, ah ! O mon Dieu, nous sommes-

Elle abandonna l’idée de l’écarter d‘elle alors que ses mains se glissaient sous sa chemise.

\- Désolée, il est très, euh, affectueux, c’est-

Darcy donna à Thor un coup de pied dans le genou.

\- Eh ! Le géant blond ! CHAMBRE ! Nous avons EU cette conversation, personne ne veut voir ça !

Elle planta ses pieds et essaya de le pousser. Il ne bougea pas d’un millimètre, mais ça sembla attirer son attention. Il lança au groupe un sourire chaleureux et doux, souleva et Jane et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Désolée, dit Jane par-dessus son épaule. Désolée, je serai, c’était très sympa de vous -»

Ils étaient partis avant qu’elle ait pu finir sa phrase.

 

Darcy mit les mains sur ses hanches.

«  Les choses que je fais pour des crédits universitaires, dit-elle, secouant la tête.

Elle jeta un coup d’œil aux autres.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils referont surface dans quelques heures. Habituellement Thor se souvient du pantalon. Nous travaillons sur ça. Pas beaucoup, je vous rassure, je n’ai aucun problème avec un Thor sans pantalon, mais ça embête Jane.

Tony leva une main.

\- J’ai des problèmes avec un Thor sans pantalon, donc nous allons retravailler ça.

\- Si vous le dites, propriétaire de l’Apocalypse.

Natasha revint avec une tasse de thé dans chaque main. Elle en tendit une à Bruce, qui la prit avec reconnaissance.

\- Bonjour. Je suis Natasha, c’est le docteur Bruce Banner.

\- Eh, dit Darcy, leur souriant à tous les deux. Jane veut vous parler docteur Banner. Beaucoup, elle n’est pas très bonne avec les autres scientifiques, elle devient très excitée, donc soyez gentille avec elle, d’accord ?

Son sourire s’étira, ses yeux s’illuminant derrière ses verres.

\- Erik nous a parlé de vous, il a dit que vous êtes des gens bien.

Bruce sourit.

\- Erik Selvig ? C’est, c’est vraiment très gentil de sa part.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les rendant encore plus ébouriffés.

\- Le travail du docteur Foster est fascinant. Je veux dire, même avant qu’elle ne découvre un Dieu ou deux.

\- C’était moins de la science et plus de la mauvaise conduite, dit Darcy.

\- Salut, dit Steve, souriant timidement à Darcy. Je suis Steve Rogers. Pepper a appelé. Je vous escorterai au dîner, si ça vous va.

 

Darcy fixa Steve. Il était grand.

\- Oh putain, dit-elle. Je vais devoir sauter pour te sauter.

Steve, son rougissement s’étendant jusqu’à son cou, balbutia,

\- Merci ? Je… Je pense ? C’est une bonne chose ?

Il regarda Natasha.

\- C’est une bonne chose ?

\- Je ne pense pas que tu ais besoin de prendre le bouclier Cap’, restons-en là.

Natasha sourit à Darcy, les yeux calculateurs.

\- J’ai entendu parler de toi.

\- Tu as entendu parler de moi ? D’où ? De qui ? De Thor ? Il ment, dit Darcy, toujours étudiant Steve comme si elle essayait de déterminer le meilleur angle pour commencer son ascension.

\- De Clint.

\- Oh, tout ce qu’il dit est la pure vérité. Sauf l’incident du karaoké c’est totalement sa faute, j’avais tout sous contrôle, et il a dû jouer au grand frère.

\- Coulson dit que tu as volé les clefs d’un camionneur bourré et essayé de détourner son chargement, dit Natasha, haussant un sourcil.

\- Je recommanderais de ne pas parler à Coulson à tout moment, expliqua Darcy. Et je n’ai pas essayé, j’ai réussi. C’était sympa.

\- Tu as roulé sur un groupe de motos avec un dix-huit roues et quand je suis sorti des toilettes, une meute de bikers énervés te poursuivaient sur le parking, Clint dit en revenant, les cheveux humides et les mains dans les poches arrières de son jean. J’ai presqu’eu une crise cardiaque. Nat, c’était comme être retourné à Fargo ( _ndt : vrai ville des Etats-Unis_ ), sauf pour la tequila, donc tout le monde était encore plus énervé et personne ne se souciait des conséquences. Ou des représentants de la loi.

\- Tu as les meilleures missions.

\- CLINT !

Darcy se jeta dans ses bras, et Clint la rattrapa, riant.

\- Bébé ! Beauté ! Bichounet !

\- Beauté ? demanda Tony.

\- Bichounet ? demanda Natasha.

\- Quoi, et BEBE c’est bon ? dit Clint, alors qu’il faisait tournoyer Darcy qui criait. Vous devriez entendre comment elle m’appelle quand elle est bourrée.

\- La plupart de mes surnoms bourrés pour Clint parlent de ses fesses. Et de ses bras. Et de ses épaules. Et de ses oreilles, dit Darcy, la voix aigue.

\- Ne demande pas, dit Clint à Natasha, qui ferma la bouche avec un grognement léger. Qu’est-ce que tu causes encore comme problème ? demanda-t-il à Darcy d’un ton affectueux.

\- J’allais être gentille, mais maintenant tu es là.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir mélodramatique, posant le dos de sa main sur son front et se pencha dans ses bras comme une jeune fille victorienne ayant des vapeurs.

\- Cela fait trop longtemps, je me suis languie, le cœur malade et plein de désir.

Steve lança à Clint un regard désapprobateur, et Clint leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il ne s’est rien passé. Je devais être son garde du corps au Nouveau Mexique après qu’il soit devenu clair qu’elle allait envoyer tous les autres agents sur place dans les bras aimants des psys. Elle sait que j’ai quelqu’un.

\- J’ai tout essayé, dit Darcy, se relevant.

Elle abordait une moue exagérée sur ses lèvres.

\- Mais je n’ai pas pu baisser son pantalon. Et j’ai essayé. J’ai vraiment, vraiment essayé.

Tony s’éclaircit la voix.

\- Est-ce qu’elle sait qui-

\- Elle ne sait pas.

\- Est-ce que l’autre partie intéressée sait qu’elle-

\- Est-ce que tu t’imagines que la dite partie intéressée ne sache pas qu’une étudiante bourrée a essayé de voler mon pantalon ? demanda Clint. J’ai été informé qu’il fallait que je la tienne éloignée de l’alcool. Comme si ça allait arriver.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Le Nouveau Mexique a été un long cauchemar alimenté par de l’alcool et du peyolt.

\- J’adore le fait que tout le monde imagine que je fais des choses parce que je suis bourrée. Je fais des choses parce que je le veux, et j’utilise le fait d’être bourrée comme une excuse pratique, dit Darcy, souriant à pleines dents.

Steve recula d’un pas. Natasha l’étudia, le visage neutre.

 

Puis elle mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit un paquet de M&M’s. Elle le tendit à Darcy, qui le prit avec un petit cri de joie.

\- Oooooh, chocolat. Merci, jolie dame !

Elle s’appuya contre Clint et ouvrit le paquet avec un rire jubilatoire.

Clint regarda Natasha, la bouche ouverte.

\- Est-ce que tu la nourris ?

\- Je pourrais la garder, dit Natasha, les yeux rétrécis.

\- Fantastique, dit Darcy.

\- Non, non, non, dit Clint. Non. Absolument pas, non.

\- Eh, commença Darcy, et son regard aurait eu plus d’impact si elle n’engouffrait pas du chocolat dans sa bouche avec délice.

\- Ignore-le bébé, dit Natasha, tendant une main à Darcy. Tu veux voir l’armurerie ?

\- Ouais ! Darcy sautilla à côté de Natasha.

\- Nous sommes foutus, dit Clint d’une petite voix. Je vais, euh, je vais aller voir et prévenir Coulson à propos de ce dernier développement et de l’apocalypse qui va arriver sur le monde.

\- Elle ne peut pas causer autant de dégâts, dit Steve, ses sourcils se fronçant. Elle peut ?

\- La seule personne pire à apprécier Darcy serait lui, dit Clint en pointant Tony qui haussa les sourcils.

\- Je crois que je suis insulté.

\- Je crois que je m’en fous, dit Clint.

\- Qui a laissé Lewis et Romanov parler ensembles ? demanda Coulson depuis la porte.

Il avait une tasse à café dans une main et une pile de dossiers dans l’autre.

\- Parce que ça ? C’était une idée horrible.

\- Elle a été plus rapide que moi monsieur, dit Clint en soupirant.

\- Magnifique.

Coulson jeta un coup d’œil à Tony.

\- Donc. Pepper a dit que tu t’étais arrangé pour réserver un dîner ce soir pour Jane et Tor ?

\- Et Darcy, et j’imagine que Steve va l’escorter. Et nous aussi. Et puis zut. Un bienvenu à New York de la part de l’équipe, et tout et tout.

\- Je vois, dit Coulson.

Il but son café.

\- Donc, en public ?

\- Ca va bien arriver à un moment ou à un autre. Autant le faire tout de suite.

\- Restaurant chic ?

\- Le meilleur !

\- Tout le monde ?

\- On l’a bien mérité.

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’a mis dans un état de désillusion pour penser que les hommes de ce groupe ont une garde-robe appropriée pour ce genre de désastre haut de gamme avec les paparazzis en chasse ? dit Coulson sans changer de non.

 

Tony ouvrit la bouche. La referma.

\- Tu-

\- J’en ai. Tu en as. Clint ?

\- Je peux emprunter quelque chose au SHIELD, dit Clint, pas particulièrement inquiet.

Coulson lui lança un regard sévère et il haussa les épaules.

\- Je te laisse le fait d’avoir l’air classe. Je me contente d’être la racaille blanche.

Le regard de Coulson devint pire.

\- J’ai vraiment l’air sexy dans une paire de jeans monsieur.

Coulson soupira.

\- Je ne peux pas dire le contraire. Bruce ?

\- Euh, ça serait mieux, vous savez, ça serait mieux si je n’y allais pas de toute façon.

Tony tourna un regard blessé vers lui.

\- Tony- soupira Bruce, nettoyant ses lunettes avec sa manche. Non. Ce n’est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

\- Ca se passera bien, vraiment, ne t’inquiète pas, nous serons tous là.

Bruce ouvrit la bouche, et Tony leva la main.

\- Si tu ne viens pas, personne n’y va.

Bruce se calma.

\- Ca, ça c’est une mauvaise idée.

\- Steve ? demanda Coulson.

\- Je peux juste porter mon uniforme de cérémonie, dit Steve, haussant les épaules.

\- Non, dit toute la pièce, le faisant sursauter.

\- Et Thor n’a certaine pas une tenue de soirée Midgardienne.

Coulson regardait dans le vide, un sourcil froncé.

\- Magnifique. Tu es un idiot Stark.

\- Il semblerait. Allons-y.

Tony se leva.

\- Aller ? Aller où ? demanda Steve en croisant les bras.

\- Acheter des vêtements, quoi d’autre ?

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Coulson.

\- Puisqu’il n’y a aucun moyen pour que nous puissions traîner Senor Trueno ( _ndt : catcheur mexicain, trueno signifie tonnerre en espagnol_ ) hors du lit lors des prochaines heures, est-ce que nous avons ses mesures ?

\- Tu penses que le SHIELD garde un dossier avec les mesures des personnes ?

Tony fixa d’un air entendu Steve et son costume de Captain America. Il retourna sa tête vers Coulson, son expression quelque part entre la pitié et le dédain.

\- Oui.

Coulson soupira.

\- D’accord, je vais sortir sa fiche.

Il posa sa charge de travail actuelle sur la table.

\- Tu m’excuseras si je ne me joins pas à vous, je vais garder un œil sur Natasha et Lewis.

\- Est-ce ce que tu penses vraiment que nous pouvons avoir quelque chose en prêt-à-porter pour Thor ? demanda Clint, volant le café de Coulson. Le mec est bâti comme un tank.

\- Je vais prétendre que les mots ‘prêt-à-porter’ n’ont jamais franchi tes lèvres. Tout le monde se lève. Allons-y.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Bruce, qui but rapidement le reste de son thé avant de se lever.

\- Tailleur, dit Steve en clignant des yeux. Quoi d’autre ?

\- Oh non, dit Clint. Pas la moindre chance.

\- Je vais avoir besoin d’emprunter ton taser », dit Tony à Coulson.

 

 

*

 

 

Ce fut seulement la relation de plusieurs décades entre la famille Stark et le petit tailleur à moitié caché dans Little Italy qui les empêcha de se faire jeter sur le trottoir quand Tony expliqua la situation. Le petit vieux monsieur desséché fixa Tony derrière ses lunettes en cul de bouteille, les lèvres serrées. Ses yeux, agrandis par les verres épais, avaient dansés entre Clint, Steve, Bruce et les mesures de Thor.

« Impossible, dit-il enfin.

\- Tu peux le faire, dit Tony en souriant.

Ca ne lui rapporta qu’un regard sec.

\- Non. Sérieusement. Tu peux le faire. Il n’y a rien à cacher ici. C’est pratiquement le groupe de plus parfait d’hommes que tu trouveras jamais. Tu n’auras besoin d’aucun tour compliqué.

 

Le vieux tailleur fixa Steve avec des yeux rétrécis.

\- Longues jambes. Longs bras.

Il enleva un mètre à ruban de son cou et le tendit sur la poitrine de Steve. Il fixa les chiffres entre ses doigts courbé et émit un son de désappointement.

\- Impossible. Impossible.

\- Si tu ne peux pas le faire, personne ne le peux, dit Tony, l’amadouant. Et je devrais aller chez-

Il s’arrêta, frissonna.

\- Au prêt-à-porter.

Le tailleur lui lança un regard horrifié.

\- Tout le monde sait que tu fais tous mes essayages, ajouta Tony.

Il essaya d’avoir l’air triste.

\- Ca serait une telle honte si quelqu’un s’imaginait que quelque chose que nous avons pris à Bloomingdale’s qui ne va pas viendrait d’ici.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant que Tony et le vieil homme se fixaient. Le tailleur cligna des yeux en premier, faisant bouger le mètre comme un fouet. Il frappa le comptoir.

\- Les frais seront astronomiques, dit-il, les lèvres retroussées.

\- Oh, bien évidemment, dit Tony en remettant ses lunettes de soleil. Horribles.

Le tailleur renifla.

\- Bien. Je vais appeler mes garçons. Tous. Nous aurons besoin des mains.

Il pointa un doigt, plié et osseux, dans la direction de Bruce.

\- Toi en premier mon garçon. Tu es le plus simple. J’ai des choses qui peuvent t’aller. Dieu seul sait que je dois commencer par lui.

Ses yeux passèrent sur Tony.

\- Assez proche en taille. Ca peut être ajusté.

 

Bruce réussit à ne pas trembler.

\- Ah, ouais, dit-il alors que le tailleur posait le mètre à l’arrière de ses épaules, puis à l’arrière de ses bras, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, autour de ses hanches, bougeant avec une vitesse surprenante

Il se redressa, autant qu’il pu, son âge et sa carrière sur ses genoux ayant tordu sa colonne vertébrale. Il se releva et fit passer sa main à travers les boucles de Bruce, et son nez se fronça.

\- Nous allons nous occuper de toi, puis tu auras besoin d’une coupe.

\- Non, dit Bruce, recevant un regard acéré.

\- C’est- dit le tailleur, en désignant ses cheveux, un bazar, pas besoin de s’embêter avec un beau costume si tout le monde ne fait que fixer tes cheveux. Prends un costume. Puis va te faire faire une coupe.

Il lança une main dans la direction de Tony.

\- Maria en bas de la rue devrait être capable de la faire. On peut lui faire confiance, très rapidement, très bien.

Avec ce pronostic, il claqua ses doigts et fit des gestes pour que Bruce lève les bras. Il était en train d’écrire des notes et des nombres sur une page tout en étudiant Clint et Steve.

\- Toi, dit-il, le menton pointant vers Clint, tu seras pas mal. Bonne taille, excellente structure.

\- Il est très difficile pour les vêtements. Et son petit ami ne porte que du D&G, dit Tony, faisant rétrécir les yeux du tailleur.

\- Nous avons besoin de l’impressionner ?

\- Ca serait génial, dit Clint. Pas possible, mais génial.

Le tailleur grogna.

\- Je peux l’impressionner. Bah. Dolce.

Il cracha le dernier mot.

\- Un non-sens produit en masse. Je te ferai quelque chose de mieux. De bien mieux.

\- S’il-vous-plaît, dit Clint en souriant. Aussi, j’ai besoin de cacher quelques armes.

Le tailleur fit une pause.

\- Est-ce que je vais avoir des problèmes ? demanda t’il à Tony, clairement pas heureux.

\- Il fait partie des forces de l’ordre. Militaire. Quelque chose comme ça.

Tony lui fit un sourire lumineux et rassurant.

\- Juste deux pistolets. Des couteaux. Tu ne mettras pas l’arc sous la veste, Barton.

\- Mais-

\- Je te tuerai et tenterai ma chance avec Coulson, tais-toi maintenant, dit Tony, souriant toujours la bouche grande ouverte.

 

Le tailleur leur lança un regard fixe.

\- Bah, dit-il enfin. Toi, mon garçon.

Il pointa un doigt dans la direction de Steve.

\- Monsieur ?

Steve se rapprocha.

Le tailleur laissa échapper un gros soupir.

\- Ennuis, dit-il. Lève tes bras.

Il se glissa sous les bras de Steve, sans avoir besoin de se baisser pour passer dessous. Il posa le mètre à mesurer sur les côtes de Steve, l’angle de ses hanches, autour du renflement de son biceps.

\- Ennuis, répéta t’il. Le pantalon, c’est facile, le pantalon, nous pouvons le faire. La veste…

Il claqua la langue.

\- Rapide. Nous commençons à travailler maintenant, je n’ai rien qui pourrait être ajusté sur toi.

Steve resta immobile pendant que le tailleur le touchait.

\- Désolé, dit-il.

\- Est-ce que tu viens de t’excuser pour être, eh bien, toi ? demanda Clint, posant ses épaules contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Nous pouvons te faire faire ça ? C’est un super nouveau jeu.

\- Ce n’est pas un jeu drôle, dit Tony.

Avant que Steve n’ait pu le remercier, il ajouta :

\- C’est trop facile pour être drôle.

Steve lui lança un regard, mais ses lèvres étaient retroussées, limitant la sévérité. Il laissa le tailleur le pousser du coude, le mètre-ruban dansant comme le ruban d’un gymnaste.

\- Et le dernier ? demanda-t-il, jetant à nouveau un coup d’œil à la feuille que Tony avait ramené du SHIELD.

Tony lui montra.

\- Il n’est pas disponible. Nous devrons faire au mieux avec ça.

Le vieil homme jeta un coup d’œil aux colonnes de chiffres précis et de statistiques. Il secoua la tête.

\- Si tu veux que je fasse un costume pour un homme qui n’est même pas là, amène moi les bonnes mesures, dit le tailleur, redonnant la page à Tony. Ces mesures sont impossibles. Aucun homme n’a cette structure.

\- Pas un homme.

Tony sortit son téléphone et montra une photo de Thor à côté de Steve. Le tailleur regarda Steve, puis la photo. Steve. La photo.

Il attrapa la croix autour de son cou.

\- Dieu me met à l’épreuve.

\- Pas Dieu, Stark, dit Clint.

Tony lança son poing sur Clint, qui l’évita.

\- Quoi ? Oh, allez, nous savons tous où tu te situes sur la courbe du bien et du mal. Venez du côté obscur, nous avons de l’alcool.

\- Tu n’aides pas, dit Tony, continuant à sourire seulement par la force de sa volonté.

\- Bien. Nous ferons ce que nous pourrons.

Il se dirigea vers un ancien téléphone à cadran.

\- Amène-les au fond. Tu sais où aller.

Il fit une pause, lança un regard à Tony par-dessus le haut de ses lunettes.

\- Ne laisse pas tes doigts sales traîner sur mes tissus.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, dit Tony, précédant les autres Avengers qui se dirigeaient vers le fond du magasin. Barton, dis-moi que tu n’es pas armé.

Clint lui lança un regard plein de pitié.

\- Bien sûr que je suis armé.

\- Ne peux-tu pas, juste une fois, ne pas être toi ? Etre quelqu’un de plus normal.

\- Est-ce que tu connais des personnes normales Stark ?

Tony s’arrêta. Réfléchit.

\- Rhodey. Rhodey est normal, dit-il, hochant la tête.

\- Ouah. Tu as dû… y réfléchir. C’est plutôt pathétique Tony.

\- J’aimerais vraiment rentrer maintenant, dit Bruce, ayant vraiment l’air d vouloir s’enfuir. C’est… C’est une très mauvaise idée.

Tony lui fit un sourire encourageant et le poussa dans la bonne direction.

\- Allez, tout se passera bien. Je te le promets.

\- Oui, mais tu mens. Tu mens beaucoup, dit Bruce, faisant rigoler Clint.

\- Nous aurons des costumes et iront dîner. Qu’est ce qui peut mal se passer ? Je le fais tout le temps. »

 

 

*

 

 

Coulson était assis dans le salon, sa veste pliée à côté de lui, ses manches roulées sur ses coudes et sa cravate relâchée quand ils entrèrent. Il leva les yeux de sa tablette.

«  Comment est-ce que…

\- Cap’ a fait pleurer les tailleurs, Bruce a fait pleurer la coiffeuse, et j’ai oublié de prendre des chaussures à tout le monde, gronda Tony.

Coulson cligna des yeux.

\- Ce à quoi nous nous attendions donc, dit-il, fermant son document.

\- Personne n’a pleuré, dit Steve.

Il avait une demi-douzaine de housses de vêtements dans ses bras, et ses cheveux étaient encore plus désordonnés que Coulson les ai jamais vu sans qu’il y ait eu une invasion extra-terrestre ou un poker impliquant les X-Men.

Clint sauta sur l’arrière du canapé, atterrissant avec grâce.

\- J’ai fait de mon mieux. Mais Stark avait une flasque.

\- Je vous hais, dit Tony. J’ai dû leur promettre mon premier né une fois que tu as commencé à enlever tes armes.

Il balança les housses qu’il avait en main par-dessus le canapé.

\- Ils sont convaincus que je fais des affaires avec la mafia. Une heure avec des gens marmonnant qu’ils ne traitent pas avec ces personnes, j’étais prêt à me poignarder  dans le visage avec une paire de ciseaux à tissu.

\- Qu’est-ce qui est le plus surprenant, demanda Clint à Coulson. Qu’ils pensent que je fasse parti de la mafia, ou qu’ils pensent que Stark va faire un enfant à un moment ?

\- Je pense que toi dans la mafia causerait moins de dommage à la société, dit Coulson.

\- Vous cherchez juste des excuses pour me passer les menottes, monsieur.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin d’une excuse pour faire ça Barton. C’est le mardi dans notre relation.

\- Jésus Christ, je hais tout le monde ! grogna Tony.

Il alla en tapant des pieds vers l’ascenseur.

\- Les réservations sont à huit heures ce soir ! Portez votre meilleure paire de chaussures ! Je m’en moque ! 

 

Natasha entra dans la pièce alors qu’il en sortait, Darcy sautillant à ses côtés. Natasha s’écarta de son chemin, un sourcil relevé.

\- Belle journée au centre commercial Stark ? demanda t’elle, et Tony fit un grognement inarticulé. Je vais prendre ça pour un non.

\- Je vais dans mon atelier ! »

 

Alors qu’il entrait dans l’ascenseur, Steve demanda à Clint :

« Clint, je pensais que nous avions parlé de respecter le règlement du SHIELD.

Coulson posa son front sur sa main, et Clint se mordit les lèvres.

\- L’utilisation des menottes, dit-il lentement, n’est pas, euh, ne concerne pas le SHIELD, c’est plus privé- Est-ce que quelqu’un va m’aider ?

\- Tu es tout seul, dit Natasha en souriant.

 

Derrière elle, le visage de Darcy s‘était fermé, les yeux agrandis derrière ses lunettes.

\- Oh mon Dieu, dit-elle, agrippant le bras de Natasha. Coulson. Menottes. Sont-ils-

\- Oui, dit Natasha.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi.

\- Non, dit Clint en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu es un peu lente, Darce. Pour l’amour de Dieu, je n’arrive pas à croire que tu ne t’en sois pas rendue compte la nuit où il a dû nous faire sortir de la prison du shérif. Nous nous sommes chamaillés sur le siège avant comme un putain de couple marié.

Coulson lui jeta un coup d’œil.

\- J’ai reçu un coup de téléphone à deux heures du matin qui disait que tu étais détenu par les autorités locales avec une étudiante ivre. Quand je suis arrivé, elle portait ton coupe-vent SHIELD et rien d’autre que je ne puisse voir. Tu avais ton jean et une botte. Je pense que j’ai très bien réagi, vu les circonstances.

\- Où as-tu perdu ton T-shirt ?

\- Poker avec les adjoints. Elle ne peut pas bluffer. Ce n’est pas le T-shirt qui aurait dû t’inquiéter. C’était les sous-vêtements, dit Clint.

Il leva une main et fit un cercle en l’air avec son index.

\- Youpi. Les aventures au Nouveau Mexique.

\- Je n’arrive pas à croire que j’ai manqué ça. Tu as les meilleures missions.

Darcy poussa un cri perçant.

\- COULSON ? demanda-t-elle à Clint. Coulson ? Toi. Et Coulson.

Elle traversa la pièce.

\- Coulson, sale CHIEN.

\- Oui, mademoiselle Lewis ? dit Coulson, et il y avait peut-être le fantôme d’un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Sale CHIEN ! répéta-t-elle, et elle le frappa dans l’épaule avant de se jeter dans le canapé à côté de lui. Est-ce qu’il est bon ?

\- J’ai dormi avec tout le monde dans cette pièce, dit fièrement Clint. Sans blague. Je suis doué.

\- Attends, attends, attends.

Darcy leva les mains pendant que tout le monde la regardait.

\- Attends. C’était platonique ? Parce que tu as refusé avec moi.

\- Certainement pas platonique avec moi, dit Coulson, retournant à son document.

A un moment, sa vie était devenue bizarre, et il n’était pas sûr de s’en soucier ou que ça l’énerve.

\- Il ne pouvait même pas épeler platonique quand nous étions ensemble, dit Natasha, tapotant la tête de Clint.

\- Je me suis endormi au-dessus de lui, dit Bruce, croisant les bras. Mais j’étais nu.

Darcy le regarda et il haussa les épaules.

\- L’autre rend parfois les choses difficiles.

\- Un immeuble nous était tombé dessus, ça arrive, dit Clint.  Ça ne doit pas rendre les choses compliquées.

\- Je n’ai pas dormi avec toi, dit Steve.

\- Si, tu l’as fait, dit Coulson.

Natasha hocha la tête, un léger sourire sur son visage.

Steve regarda Bruce, son visage trahissant sa confusion.

\- Oui, tu l’as fait, dit Bruce. Ce truc avec le gaz soporifique de Chemistro ? Comment ça n’as pas complétement fonctionné avec toi ? Tu es juste, euh, devenu endormi ? Tu as attrapé Clint sans qu’on sache pourquoi et, eh bien, transporté avec toi pendant un moment. Nous pensions que tu étais, eh bien, comme un somnambule.

\- Je… ne m’en rappelle pas, dit Steve, l’air horrifié. Tu m’as dit qu’il ne s’était rien passé.

\- Tu portais ton bouclier dans une main et Clint avec l’autre bras. Comme un nounours, dit Coulson. Il était énervé pendant à peu près une heure. Puis il a arrêté et a appris à tirer sans ses pieds au sol.

\- J’étais énervé ? Stark était FURIEUX.

\- S’il te plaît dis-moi que tu as des photos, dit Darcy à Natasha.

\- Ordinateur. Dossier marqué « Fond de Retraite », dit Natasha. Je te l’échange contre ce que tu as sur lui au Nouveau Mexique.

\- Vendu.

Darcy sautilla.

\- Je vais te faire une faveur Clint. Les menottes sont un truc de bondage, Cap’. Ça n’a rien à voir avec le règlement du SHIELD, mais connaissant le SHIELD, ils ont des règles à propos de ça aussi.

Elle s’arrêta, jetant un coup d’œil dans la direction de Coulson.

\- Est-ce qu’ils ont-

\- Seulement si l’équipement officiel du SHIELD est impliqué. Achetez les vôtres et il n’y a aucun problème.

\- Merci, Agent Coulson, un puits de science comme toujours.

Darcy se retourna vers Steve avec un grand sourire.

\- Si vous voulez une explication plus pratique, je serais heureuse de vous aider avec-

Steve était tellement rouge que ça devait être douloureux.

\- Non, merci, réussit-il à dire. Je sais ce qu’est le bondage, merci, c’est- C’est bon. Merci.

Il récupéra les housses.

\- Je devrais- je devrais aller me préparer, il n’y a plus beaucoup de temps avant le dîner, je devrais-

Il se fit presque un croche-patte.

\- Merci. Je vous verrai au dîner.

 

Il s’enfuit rapidement, et Darcy soupira.

\- Je veux faire des choses vraiment horribles à cet homme, dit-elle, d’une voix désespérée. Mais je pense que je me sentirai coupable après. J’aurais pensé que ça aurait été impossible. Mais je regrette un peu de l’avoir rendu mal à l’aise maintenant.

\- Ça arrive, bébé, dit Natasha. Ne t’inquiète pas, il se montrera quand même ce soir. L’homme est courageux. Et il amènera un bouquet.

\- Il n’amènera pas de bouquet, dit Darcy.

\- Dix dollars qu’il sera coordonné à ta robe, lui dit Clint.

\- J’adore New York » dit Darcy.

 

 

*

 

 

Le bouquet de Darcy était du même rose doux que le bord de sa robe. Elle fixa la boîte en plastique, le bouquet simple de fleurs at le ruban en soie arrangés sur un lit de verdure.

«  Eh ben putain, dit-elle, ses lèvres joliment retroussées. Je veux vraiment le garder.

Elle tourna ses yeux tristes vers Natasha.

\- Tasha ? Puis-je le garder ? S’il te plaît ? Promis, promis je serai gentille avec lui et je ne le menotterai nulle part et nous pourrons faire que la position du missionnaire, à chaque fois.

Natasha sourit.

\- Non.

\- Mais, vraiment, promis, je prendrai soin de lui, je ferai attention à ce qu’il mange régulièrement, je lui ferai un câlin tous les jours et je ne laisserai personne être méchant avec lui.

\- Bébé, ce n’est pas un chien, dit Natasha.

\- Non, mais c’est à peu près le laïus que j’ai fait quand je t’ai ramené à la maison, dit Clint depuis la porte du salon.

Il portait un costume épuré gris foncé qui lui allait comme un gant, s’écoulant le long des lignes de son corps et rendant ses épaules encore plus larges.

\- Nat, cravate ?

Il tendit la bande de soie prune.

\- Tu te moques de moi, dit-elle en croisant ses longues jambes.

Sa robe noire et rouge épousait ses courbes, mais la jupe serrée était fendue à mi-cuisse pour pouvoir marcher.

\- Tu ne peux toujours pas faire un demi-Windsor ?

\- Non, mais je peux faire un nœud coulant.

Il lui tendit la délicate bande de soie.

\- Ou un nœud simple. Préférerais-tu un nœud simple ?

Elle tendit un doigt dans sa direction, lui disant de s’approcher.

\- Viens ici. Je vais m’occuper de toi. Comme toujours.

\- Merci !

Il leva les bras en l’air.

\- Etait-ce si difficile ?

Il se dirigea vers elle, et Darcy lui toucha les fesses alors qu’il passait.

\- Attention aux mains baladeuses, dit-il, sans même regarder dans sa direction, mais ses lèvres se retroussaient lors qu’il arrivait près de Natasha.

\- Coulson te fera disparaître si tu continues, lui dit Natasha.

\- Je n’ai pas peur du señor Vieux et Moche, dit Darcy, fixant son bouquet comme une seconde qui aurait été invitée au bal des terminales.

Le bout de sa langue passa sur ses lèvres rouges brillantes.

\- Tu devrais reconsidérer ta position, lui dit Natasha, alors qu’elle faisait se baisser Clint avec une main sur le devant de sa chemise.

\- Ne fait pas de plis à ma chemise, dit-il, et Natasha sourit.

\- Tu as l’air tout beau Barton, dit-elle, nouant rapidement sa cravate. Ou au moins aussi beau que possible.

Il lui fit ne grimace.

\- Ecoute, je n’ai qu’un seul but ce soir.

\- Et quel est-il ? demanda-t-elle.

\- De baiser.

Il s’étrangla pendant que Natasha serrait la cravate contre sa gorge avec un geste de la main.

\- Non ? réussit-il à dire.

\- Je suis pratiquement sûre que c’est ce qui va se passer, dit-elle. Tu es superbe ; Coulson ne va pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive.

Il sourit.

\- Merci Nat’. »

Desserrant assez la cravate pour qu’il puise respirer, il se jeta dans un des fauteuils.

«  Où est tout le monde ?

\- Départ dans une heure, dit Pepper en entrant.

Elle leur sourit, aussi royale qu’une reine dans de la soie bleu saphir comme un rouleau d’écume noire à son cou et bleue pâle sur son ourlet. Ses talons noirs claquaient sur le sol de pierre et ses cheveux tombaient en boucles rouge dorées. Elle avait une tablette sur un bras nu et n sourire sur ses lèvres rouges.

\- Comment ça se passe ?

\- Deux Avengers, un parasite assorti, au rapport, ma’ame ! dit Clint, saluant depuis sa position affalée.

\- Les pieds pas sur les meubles Clint, mais elle souriait en passant.

Clint sourit et remit ses pieds sur le sol.

\- Parasite ? dit Darcy. Parasite ?

\- Quoi, tu aurais préféré sympathisante ? demanda-t-il, et Darcy leva le poing dans sa direction. OK, OK, détentrice révérée du pouvoir sacré du choc.

\- Mieux, dit-elle en faisant bouger ses cheveux.

\- Nous avons un emploi du temps serré, dit Pepper, faisant glisser le stylet de sa tablette contre l’écran. Il faut y aller !

Elle le pointa dans la direction de Clint.

\- Vas-y et assure-toi que Bruce est sorti de son laboratoire, s’il te plaît. Dans la douche et dans son costume, nous ne partons pas sans lui, donc il doit arrêter ce à quoi il pense maintenant, compris ?

Clint se leva.

\- Ma’ame, oui, ma’ame, dit-il, se dirigeant vers la porte. Je me débrouillerai pour qu’il soit tiré à quatre épingles, les cheveux coiffés et tout, dans les temps.

\- Merci Hawkeye.

Elle jeta un coup d’œil.

\- Tony-

\- Désolé, je suis en retard !

Steve arriva dans la pièce, portant une housse de costume. Darcy s’étouffa d’envie, il avait l’air à croquer. Littéralement. Si jamais elle s’essayait au cannibalisme, elle commencerait avec Steve Rogers. Un grand verre d’eau dans un costume croisé impeccablement taillé. Il croisa son regard et sourit, timide et doux, sa cravate bleue assortie à ses yeux.

\- Miss Lewis.

Elle lui sourit en retour.

\- Capitaine Rogers.

Elle se leva et fit la révérence, et miracle des miracles, ses seins restèrent même dans son corsage. Cette robe était vraiment un miracle de technologie des tissus.

\- Merci pour les fleurs.

Ses joues rosirent.

\- Je suis content que vous les aimiez.

Pendant quelques secondes, il resta là, tenant la housse et ayant l’air adorable, et Pepper se racla la gorge. Il sursauta.

\- Oh, désolé.

Il leva la housse.

\- Le costume de Tony. Je vais aller le pousser en direction de la douche.

\- Merci, dit Pepper, en hochant un sourcil dans sa direction. Je descendrai dans une minute pour l’habiller.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Darcy alors que Steve disparaissait par la porte. Vraiment ? C’est un génie au dernier degré et il a besoin de toi pour mettre son pantalon ?

\- Ce n’est pas qu’il a BESOIN de moi pour mettre son pantalon, c’est juste que si quelqu’un n’est pas là pour lui rappeler qu’il a besoin de pantalon, il oubliera le dîner et retournera travailler, dit Pepper, ses lèvres se tordant. Une fois il était censé préparer un discours pour le Congrès, et une demi-heure avant l’heure prévue pour notre départ, je l’ai trouvé dans son atelier, toujours en serviette et une chaussette ? Il travaillait sur un problème réseau, donc j’ai de la chance pour la serviette.

\- Il aurait peut-être eu plus de succès devant le Congrès s’il s’était montré en serviette, dit Darcy, se perchant sur l’accoudoir du canapé, levant une jambe en l’air.

Elle adorait ses bas et son porte-jarretelles. Autant, qu’elle adorait ses nouveaux sous-vêtements chics.

Achetés avec la carte de crédit de Tony Stark. C’était pas bizarre ?

\- Eh bien, ça n’aurait pas été son pire discours en face du Congrès, dit Pepper en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle vérifia sa tablette.

\- Ça laisse juste Thor et Jane. Sont-ils toujours dans sa chambre ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oh, oh, je m’en occupe ! se précipita Darcy. Ne t’inquiètes pas, je suis tellement habituée aux visite de Thor, tu n’as pas idées.

Elle alla chercher son sac à main sur le bar, et en sortit son téléphone.

\- Je peux gérer le Grand Blond Nu.

Elle l’ouvrit d’un geste du doigt.

\- Jane sait comment ça marche.

Quelqu’un répondit avec un son peu articulé qui était sûrement un bonjour.

Darcy leva un doigt alors qu’elle tournait son attention vers l’appel.

\- Ding dong, chanta-t-elle dans son téléphone. C’est ton alerte de cinq minutes ‘met ton putain de pantalon’ Jane ! Nous avons des réservations, et j’ai une chance unique de sortir avec Captain America. Si la seule chose se tenant entre moi et ça est toi et monsieur Nordique Nu, je ne ralentirai même pas.

Elle fit une pause.

\- Tu sais que je ne le ferai pas.

Pepper la fixa, les sourcils levé.

\- Eh bien, c’est une manière de le gérer.

Darcy raccrocha, ignorant les hurlements de l’autre côté.

\- Je m’occupe de Jane. Natasha, peux-tu aller tapoter Thor avec quelque chose d’aiguisé et de pointu jusqu’à ce qu’il mette une chemise ? Jane ne réussira pas à lui faire mettre plus qu’un boxer en cinq minutes. C’est une limace après quelques heures dans la couchette.

\- Tu as un travail très bizarre, lui dit Pepper.

\- Ce n’était pas dans la description de poste. C’est un travail d’amour, dit Darcy en souriant. Et puis il y a une vraie chance pour que je voie Thor nu. Viens Natasha !

\- J’ai déjà vu Thor nu, dit Natasha, mais elle souriait.

Elle remua la tête, ses cheveux bouclés retombant contre sa joue.

\- Bien trop souvent en vérité.

\- Oui, les pantalons sont une option pour Thor, malgré les gros efforts de Jane, dit Darcy, ronronnante. Si elle a fermé la porte, peux-tu la forcer ?

\- Laisse-moi te monter comment forcer les serrures de Stark, dit Natasha, entourant d’un bras les épaules de Darcy.

\- Non, dit Coulson en arrivant dans la pièce ? Absolument pas. Nous en avons discuté Agent Romanov. Ne pas la rendre encore pire qu’elle n’est déjà.

\- Pas mal Coulson, dit Darcy, lui tapant les fesses en passant.

\- Nous avons besoin de parler des risques acceptables, lui dit Natasha. Ca ? Ce n’était pas un risque acceptable.

\- Tu rigoles intérieurement, lui dit Darcy en souriant. Et Clint serait triste si Coulson me faisait tuer. Ou cassait mes rotules.

Natasha s’arrêta.

\- Tu dépends de l’habilité de Clint à faire des yeux tristes à Phil Coulson pour te garder en vie ?

Darcy lui jeta un coup d’œil.

\- Pas une bonne idée ?

Natasha y réfléchit, et haussa les épaules.

\- En fait non, ça pourrait même marcher. Je ne tenterais néanmoins pas ma chance bébé.

\- Il semblerait que je vive avec une demi-douzaine de super héros, dit Darcy avec un sourire. Je prends de mauvaises décisions.

\- C’est vrai. »

 

 

*

 

 

« C’est une très mauvaise idée, dit Bruce.

\- C’est à peu près les seules idées que nous ayons, dit Clint avec un sourire.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne t’embêtes pas ? demanda Bruce.

\- Réflexe de conditionnement.

\- Qu’est-ce – Qu’est-ce que ça peut vouloir dire ?

\- Après quelques missions avec Nat’, j’ai appris à esquiver, dit Clint. Très vite.

Bruce ne le pensait pas, ne le voulait pas, mais ça commençait à l’amuser. Quand il réussit à se contrôler, retenant son rire, Clint lui souriait.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j’essaye de te parler ? lui demanda Bruce, secouant la tête.

\- Je suis un gars charmant. Le roi de la fête.

Clint fit jouer ses sourcils pour Bruce.

\- Et je peux porter tes tranquillisants.

\- Oh, c’est vrai, tu es celui dont je dépends pour ma santé et ma sécurité, réfléchit Bruce. Nous sommes de retour au problème ‘nous n’avons que de très mauvaises idées’ Clint.

\- Tu penses que tu as de très mauvaises idées ? Je serai celui essayant de te piquer dans les fesses avec un tranquillisant tout en portant un costume sur mesure, dit Clint. Je serai peut-être un idiot, mais j’aurai l’air classe en le faisant.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, lui dit Bruce.

\- Dur ! L’équipe y va, tu es dans l’équipe, ramène tes fesses Banner.

Clint enroula un bras autour de ses épaules et l’emmena dans le salon.

\- Nous avons Banner.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, dit Bruce aux personnes présentes. Je suis désolé, je… Je ne peux vraiment pas faire ça.

\- Désolé, je n’ai pas entendu, dit Clint en s’en allant.

\- Il nous manque… Jane et Thor ? dit Pepper. Où est Steve ?

\- Il aide Thor, dit Darcy. Jane sait que je reviendrai dans dix minutes, elle a besoin de régler son attaque de panique.

\- Bien. Coulson ?

\- Allant chercher Steve et Thor, dit Clint alors que Tony entrait, un verre avec liquide ambré dans une main.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu portes aux pieds ? demanda Tony, sa voix à peine moins qu’un grognement.

Clint regarda ses pieds.

\- Des bottes de combat ?

Tony le fixa.

\- Pour quelles raisons as-tu pensé que c’était acceptable ?

Clint réfléchit.

\- Tu m’as dit de mettre mes meilleures chaussures. Ce sont mes meilleures-

\- Tu te moques de moi là.

\- J’ai perdu mes chaussures de soirée à Santa Fe.

\- Je m’en souviens, dit Darcy. Oh, ouah, ça c’était une NUIT.

\- C’était plus une matinée qu’une-

-Est-ce que quelqu’un peut donner à cet homme des chaussures qui n’ont pas de grosses semelles crêpées ? S’il vous plaît ? demanda Tony.

Pepper lui prit le verre des mains, et il se tourna pour la suivre, ainsi que le verre, à travers la pièce.

\- J’ai des talons qui pourraient t’aller, dit Darcy à Clint.

\- Gardons ça pour une autre soirée, d’accord ? lui dit Pepper.

\- Ouais, je ne suis pas très à l’aise avec.

Clint se dirigea vers la porte.

_ OK, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver.

\- Je viens ! J’veux fouiner !

Darcy le suivit en sautillant, et Bruce se demanda s’il pouvait s’échapper grâce au chaos.

\- Eh, doc’.

Il se tourna brutalement pour trouver Natasha juste derrière lui, souriante.

\- Euh, salut, dit-il, souriant lui aussi. Tu as l’air, c’est une jolie robe.

Elle y jeta un coup d’œil.

\- Merci, dit-elle, ses yeux le fixant. Tu es splendide.

Il réalisa qu’il se tordait les mains et se concentra pour se détendre.

\- Ah, ouais, c’est, eh bien, la plupart de mes costumes viennent d’associations caritatives, donc c’est nouveau pour moi. Complètement nouveau.

Il prit une grande inspiration, espérant de pouvoir bien se sentir dans cette foutue chose.

Ou même un peu mieux avec lui-même.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, marmonna-t-il, et la tête de Natasha se pencha.

\- Tu vas t’enfuir et me laisser sans escorte, doc’ ?

Elle sourit, et ses yeux étaient chaleureux et gentils, il y avait de la gentillesse dans cette femme, ses yeux comme un soleil quand elle souriait sincèrement.

\- Et moi qui pensais que tu étais plus gentleman que ça.

\- Est-ce tu t’es retrouvée coincée avec moi ? demanda-t-il, secouant la tête, et oui, ça prenait tout son sens.

Darcy était avec Steve, Pepper était toujours en train de bien mettre le manteau de Tony alors qu’il grommelait à propos de quelque chose, et Clint et Coulson étaient les seuls à être vraiment amoureux ici, à part Jane et Thor, et il ne voulait pas y penser.

\- Dommage pour toi, tu as tiré la paille courte.

Son sourire s’adoucit.

\- j’ai choisi en premier.

Elle s’appuya contre le dos du canapé, élégante et gracieuse.

\- Nous avons besoin de toi Bruce.

Elle leva une main, la paume en l’air, les doigts délicats.

\- Dîner ?

\- Je ne suis pas bon avec les foules, dit-il, et juste y penser le rendit anxieux.

Il rata une respiration, et une autre, et sans même y penser, il lui prit la main. Il essaya de la retirer mais ses doigts s’étaient déjà entremêlés aux siens.

\- Moi non plus, dit-elle. Nous laisserons Tony gérer la foule, et toi et moi serons au fond et on se tiendra compagnie.

Ses yeux s’élargirent.

\- D’accord ?

Il prit une respiration, et une autre, et ses doigts étaient stables et dégageaient de la chaleur.

\- C’est une très mauvaise idée.

\- Je suis pratiquement sûre que Clint est en train de voler des chaussures dans l’armoire de quelqu’un, dit Natasha. Donc nous ne faisons même pas partie de la pire idée qui est en train de se dérouler.

Il rit, la tête renversée. Il l’entendit aussi ricaner, doucement et d’une voix rauque.

\- J’ai peur, admit-il, ses yeux rencontrant les siens.

 

Elle l’écouta, et ses doigts se refermèrent sur les siens.

\- Moi aussi.

Ses paupières se baissèrent, et elle le regarda par en-dessous.

\- Mais je n’ai pas moins peur ici que quand j’y serai. Donc allons dîner.

Sa tête se pencha sur le côté, et la courbe de sa joue, de son cou, étaient superbes.

\- D’accord doc’ ?

\- C’est une très mauvaise idée la prévint-il.

\- Ca veut dire non ?

Il la serra contre lui.

\- Non. Je veux dire, combien de fois avons-nous la chance de voir Thor effrayer un serveur toujours si dévoué ?

\- Ca, c’est l’idée, doc’. »

 

 

*

 

 

Jane réalisa qu’elle était dépassée quand Darcy la fit rentrer dans sa robe. Elle évita de paniquer quand elle se retrouva face à tous les Avengers et leur rencard dans le grand et sophistiqué salon de Tony Stark. Les journalistes et les photographes en face du restaurant étaient tellement confus qu’elle n’avait pas eu le temps d’en être perturbée.

Sa vision n’avait pas eu le temps de s’adapter aux flashes des appareils photos au moment où elle et Thor furent escortés à une petite table au centre du restaurant. Cela lui prit un moment ou deux pour le réaliser que le reste de leur groupe était allé à une autre table, une plus grande à quelques pas de là, les laissant seuls tous les deux.

Jane fixait la multitude d’argenterie pendant qu’une véritable armée de serveurs virevoltaient autour d’elle, lui remplissant son verre d’eau, disposant ses assiettes, proposant une serviette chaude. Thor la prit sans même soulever un sourcil, sans même paraître les remarquer, mais Jane devenait de plus en plus tendue au fur et à mesure que la table était préparée. Elle prit une grande inspiration et espéra pouvoir s’en sortir sans s’humilier.

« Ce soir nous avons un menu dégustation. Notre premier plat sera du caviar de truite avec de l’écume de noix de coco et un pudding à la banane, dit le serveur, la voix douce et modulée.

Jane résista à l’envie de se lever, de jeter sa serviette et de partir. Seul le fait qu’une douzaine de paires d’yeux la fixaient la gardaient immobile sur son siège, les doigts croisés sur ses genoux.

\- Eh bien, ça a l’air… Intéressant, réussit-elle à dire.

\- Comment fait-on de l’écume d’une noix de coco ? lui demanda Thor, les sourcils froncés, et à un autre moment, elle aurait trouvé ça drôle.

Là, elle réussit à peine à former un sourire blême alors que les premières assiettes leurs étaient apportées.

Elle survécut aux dix plats, ou peut-être étaient-ils plus, elle avait du mal à suivre. Tempura de lapin avec de la prune et de l’échalote, percée avec une branche de chêne brûlante. Bœuf Wagyu surgelé avec des champignons maitake et des dattes fumées. Homard avec du popcorn, des épis de maïs et du curry, entouré d’une purée de popcorn et de beurre clair. Purée de pomme et de crabe surgelée entouré de foie gras, de sucre brun et d’oseille. Jus de raison noir poivré dans un coque de yaourt à la menthe qui se dissout dès qu’elle la mit dans sa bouche.

Tout était délicieux, tout était tellement bizarrement peu familier que son anxiété augmenta, jusqu’à ce que le serveur place un coussin en face d’elle et annonce :

\- Purée de citrouille autour de gruyère, avec de sirop d’érable et des légumes. Le coussin contient de la fumée qui infusera le plat pendant que vous le mangez.

Thor, insouciant, tapota le coussin et renifla.

\- Ah. C’est bizarre ce que vous avez créé. Bien. »

Le visage amusé, il tendit sa fourchette, ses cheveux dorés brillant dans la lumière tamisée et son sourire plein d’humour.

 

La première larme fut une surprise pour elle.

Elle cligna des yeux, ne voulant pas qu’elle se remarque, mais elle roula sur sa joue, gâchant son maquillage, elle savait qu’elle gâchait son maquillage, atterrissant sur le bord de la porcelaine fragile. Horrifiée, elle cligna plus rapidement des yeux, serrant les lèvres et baissant la tête. Elle souleva une main, ses doigts écartés pour qu’elle puisse se cacher derrière.

« Jane ?

Sa voix était tellement douce, tellement gentille que cela rendit les choses pires et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, fort, presqu’assez fort pour la faire saigner alors qu’elle essayait d’arrêter de pleurer.

Mais les larmes coulaient, de plus en plus,  de plus en plus vite, et quand elle prit sa respiration, elle ressembla à un sanglot.

\- Peut-être que la dame aimerait se retirer avant qu’elle ne cause une scène, dit le serveur, et elle se sentit très humiliée.

Elle essaya de s’écarter de la table, ses pieds glissant sur le sol lisse, et elle sanglotait maintenant, pour de bon, s’étranglant.

\- La dame, dit Thor, sa voix très douce, et contenant toute la colère d’un orage approchant, peut faire tout ce qu’elle veut, où elle le veut. Et si vous êtes sage, petit homme, tu n’OSERAS pas lui dire ce qu’elle peut ou ne peut pas faire.

 

Elle se figea, la tête tremblante. Thor se leva, de la grâce et de la force masculine dans tous les mouvements de son corps alors qu’il jetait sa serviette et contournait la table. Il posa un genou près de sa chaise, son énorme main se levant, ses doigts effleurant la surface mouillée de sa jour. Son pouce caressa sa peau, écartant une larme.

\- Jane ?

Son sourcil se fronça, il se pencha, écartant sa chaise du chemin avec une sorte de mépris qu’elle n’aurait jamais.

\- Tout le monde regarde, chuchota-t-elle, tourmentée.

Thor haussa les épaules.

\- Cela ne m’importe pas. Devrais-je leur ordonner d’arrêter ?

Contre sa volonté, elle gloussa, le son ouillé et cassé. Elle mit une main devant sa bouche, et il lui sourit, ses yeux bleus brillants et chaleureux.

\- Ne le fais pas, dit-elle, baissant la tête, et il se pencha pour poser son front contre le sien. Tu ne peux pas donner des ordres aux gens Thor.

\- Je le peux, je vais juste-

Elle lui attrapa le bras alors qu’il se redressait, et il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant à propos du fait qu’il pouvait la repousser sans même essayer, mais à la place, il se figea quand il sentit ses doigts.

\- Ne fais pas ça, dit-elle, mais ses lèvres tremblaient.

Il se pencha encore, pour un baiser cette fois.

\- Si cela te sied, je ne le ferai pas. Seulement parce que cela te sied.

Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, une étincelle comme de l’électricité statique se propagea dans ses terminaisons nerveuses.

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? chuchota t’il.

Elle soupira, fermant les yeux, parce qu’elle ne pouvait pas répondre et le regarder.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, chuchota-t-elle. Je n’appartiens pas à ce monde.

Son visage devint confus.

\- A New York ? Nous pouvons retourner au Nouveau-Mexique, s c’est ce que tu désires-

\- Avec toi, chuchota-t-elle. Je ne fais pas parti de ton monde. »

S’écartant de lui, elle se leva de sa chaise et s’en alla, les jambes tremblantes alors qu’elle essayait de traverser le restaurant, essayait de garder la tête haute, mais sans y arriver, et les serveurs la regardaient comme si elle avait sorti une arme et commencé à tirer, et pendant un instant, elle fut seule, confuse et tellement humiliée qu’elle voulut mourir.

 

Puis Darcy fut là, à côté d’elle, la main sur le dos de Jane, sa poigne solide, forte et chaleureuse.

« Par-là, dit-elle, en poussant Jane, pas vers l’entrée principale, mais vers une porte que Jane n’avait même pas vu.

Mais Darcy si, Darcy était la pragmatique, celle qui se battait et se moquait de ce que les gens pensaient d’elle.

Darcy ouvrit la porte, et elle poussa Jane à travers elle.

\- Tu- Tu avais un rendez-vous- bégaya Jane.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Tu te moques de moi ?

Darcy lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Tu es plus importante. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

Elle bouillonnait de colère, les joues rouges.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait ? Je vais le tuer, je vais vraiment le tuer. Je lui ai dit que je le tuerai s’il-

\- Darcy !

Jane posa sa tête sur son épaule pendant une seconde, et Darcy la serra très fort.

\- J’ai tout fichu en l’air, chuchota-t-elle, et Darcy lui tapota le dos.

\- Ca va. Ça va aller, d’accord ? Il faut juste-

Darcy ferma la porte derrière elles, et elles étaient en haut d’un énorme escalier, une moquette rouge sombre recouvrant élégamment des marches en bois. Darcy attrapa la rampe.

\- Il y a une porte en bas, viens, on peut s’éclipser par là et prendre un taxi.

Jane fixa les marches, un rire légèrement hystérique coincé dans la gorge.

\- Devrais-je laisser une pantoufle ? » demanda-t-elle.

Les mots se répercutèrent dans les escaliers, et elle ne s’était jamais aussi senti aussi peu une princesse. Malgré la robe, malgré le lieu, malgré le plus que réel prince qu’elle avait laissé dans la salle, elle n’était pas une princesse. Elle remonta la jupe de sa robe, et avant que Darcy n’ait pu l’arrêter, elle descendit les escaliers, trébuchant et tombant presque.

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes au moment où elle atteignit le seuil.

Alors qu’elle descendait la dernière marche, la porte s’ouvrit, et un Happy Hogan à l’air inquiet se glissa à l’intérieur. Son air se détendit.

« Ouais, j’les ai, dit-il dans son téléphone.

Il leva une main, les sourcils froncés.

\- Coucou, mesdames, avec un petit sourire.

Qui n’atteignit pas ses yeux.

\- J’ai besoin de bouger la voiture, donc est-ce que vous pouvez rester là pendant une seconde, et je-

\- Ramènes nous, lui dit sèchement Darcy, et son bras était autour des épaules de Jane, chaud et confortable. Et puis merde, emmènes-nous à l’aéroport, maintenant, nous sommes parties, nous sommes en fuite, aéroport, maintenant.

\- Oh, ouah, non, dit Happy en levant les mains. Ce n’est pas une bonne idée, ce n’est vraiment pas une bonne idée, attendez ici pendant une seconde, d’accord ?

\- D’accord, grogna Darcy, et elle était acharnée quand elle le voulait, elle était la personne la plus dure que Jane ait jamais rencontrée, et elle ne laissait personne lui dire quoi faire. Nous prendrons un taxi.

\- Eh.

C’était Clint qui descendait les escaliers, en trottinant, et Jane se raidit jusqu’à ce qu’elle se rende compte qu’il était tout seul.

Darcy se tourna vers Clint, prenant la pose d’une maman ourse protectrice.

\- Quoi ? dit-elle, la voix comme un fouet ?

 

Clint leva les mains, les paumes en l’air, l’expression apaisante.

\- Tu as besoin de me parler maintenant, dit-il, la voix basse et gentille. Tu as besoin de me dire ce qu’il se passe, parce que Coulson s’occupe du restaurant et de Steve, Bruce et Natasha s’occupent de Thor, Tony et Pepper s’occupent des paparazzis et du reste et je m’occupe de toi.

Il regarda Darcy, puis Jane.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour t’arrêter, mais j’ai besoin de savoir ce qu’il se passe, parce qu’il règne une certaine confusion.

Il croisa le regard de Darcy.

\- Aide-moi, tu sais que j’ai toujours fait de mon mieux pour toi. »

 

Darcy le regarda, et il ne sursauta pas, ne bougea pas. Les lèvres serrées, elle jeta un coup d’œil à Jane.

« Jany ?

Elle enleva les cheveux de Jane de son visage.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ma chérie ? Est-ce qu’il a été méchant avec toi ? Parce que je vais de nouveau le taser, tu sais que je le ferai, je vais y retourner et faire frire ce gros idiot.

\- Il n’est pas idiot, dit Jane, ses épaules s’affaissant. C’est juste- C’est juste que je n’appartiens pas à ce monde.

 

Clint jeta un coup d’œil au restaurant.

\- D’accord, dit-il. C’était l’idée stupide de Stark, mais il essayait d’être gentil. Il est juste nul pour se rendre compte de ce que veulent les gens normaux et ce qu’ils peuvent supporter. Mais il voulait bien faire, il veut vraiment que tu te sentes le bienvenue, et il fait des choix de personnes riches et stupides parfois.

Il fit une pause.

\- Tout le temps. Donc tu n’as pas à y retourner. Tu n’as pas à aller à des endroits où tu ne veux pas aller, tu le sais. Ce n’est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne.

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Ecoute, est-ce qu’on peut d’asseoir une seconde ? S’il te plaît ?

 

Darcy regarda Jane.

\- Peut-être juste une seconde ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix douce. Nous pouvons nous asseoir pendant une seconde et reprendre notre conversation, d’accord ? »

Jane hocha la tête, et l’instant d’après, elle se retrouva assise sur les marches tapissées, sa robe en une masse de soie froncée autour de ses genoux relevés. Darcy s’assit à côté d’elle, Clint de l’autre côté.

« Sacré resto, hein ? demanda Clint, et elle lui jeta un coup d’œil. La cour des grands.

Il tourna la tête derrière son épaule vers l’escalier massif et les décorations sobres.

\- Tu as eu beaucoup à gérer d’un seul coup.

 

Elle frotta sa joue avec le dos d‘une main.

\- Il y a trois jours, dit-elle, sa voix assourdie par ses dents serrées, je faisais toujours tenir mes cheveux avec quelques crayons et j’utilisais une chemise en plastique pour empêcher mon sandwich au beurre de cacahuète de laisser des traces sur l’équipement.

Elle prit une longue inspiration.

\- Je me ronge les ongles et parfois j’oublie de changer de chaussettes et ça n’avait aucune importance, quand il se baladait au Nouveau-Mexique en jean et T-shirt avec les cheveux retenus avec un élastique. J’oublie de dormir, je porte des chemises en flanelle, mes lunettes tiennent avec un trombone et mon travail me rend parfois super grincheuse. Je n’avais pas vraiment –

Elle rapprocha ses genoux et les enserra.

\- Je n’appartiens pas à ce monde.

 

Il hocha la tête, doucement.

\- D’accord, dit-il après un moment. Le truc à propos de New York ? Tout le monde appartient à cette ville et personne n’appartient à cette ville. C’est New York. On s’en fout si tu vis ou meurs, deviens célèbre ou pas. Mais New York réunit pleins de gens, des érudits, des gens du monde, des travailleurs et de riches parasites. Putain, c’est la ville qui a engendré à la fois Tony Stark et Steve Rogers. Ca devrait te faire réfléchir.

Il posa les coudes sur les marches derrière lui.

\- C’est ce que tu en fais. New York c’est cet endroit, des dîners à plusieurs milliers de dollars et des limousines, mais tu n’as pas à être comme ça. Tu veux te réfugier au SHIELD et ne manger rien d’autre que des ramens instantanés et des livraisons ? C’est ton choix. Tu peux survivre avec la pizza et les hot dogs de Coney Island. C’est aussi ça New York.

\- C’est juste que-

Elle s’étrangla sur un sanglot, et Darcy se rapprocha encore plus d’elle, faisant de petits bruits tristes. Jane lui embrassa la tête, heureuse du soutien.

\- C’était facile d’ignorer que je sortais avec, eh bien, un Dieu, jusqu’à ce que je le voie ici.

\- Tu es trop bien pour lui, dit Darcy, loyale comme toujours, et Jane rit.

\- Uh-huh. D’accord. Merci, Darce, mais je pense que tu es un peu partiale.

\- Ca ne veut pas dire qu’elle a tort. Il parle de toi tout le temps. Tout le temps, dit Clint en souriant. Il était tellement heureux que tu viennes enfin t’installer ici. Il est fier de toi, il a lu ton dernier article, est-ce que tu le savais ? Bruce et lui l’ont lu, Tony a géré quelques-uns des aspects de la ‘physique spatiale’, et je n’en ai pas compris un mot, mais Thor l’a lu  et relu jusqu’à ce qu’il soit sûr de le comprendre.

Il fit une pause.

\- Il est vraiment fier de toi.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Tu le sais, non ?

 

Jane réalisa que sa bouche était grande ouverte, et elle la ferma bruyamment. Elle déglutit.

\- Il n’a pas fait ça.

Les dents de Clint brillaient alors qu’il souriait.

\- Parole de Scout.

Il se rassit, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

\- D’accord, ce ne sont pas vraiment mes affaires-

\- Vraiment pas du tout, approuva Darcy, et Jane rit.

 

La bouche de Clint se tordit.

\- Mais je pense que je sors avec quelqu’un qui n’est pas de mon monde aussi. Et laisse-moi te dire, ça craint parfois. Vraiment. Mais je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose au bout d’un moment, d’accord ? Que tout le truc ‘il est trop bien pour moi’, c’est mon problème. Et je n’ai pas à choisir pour lui. Et s’il veut sortir avec moi, je ne peux pas lui dire qu’il ne devrait pas. Si je ne veux pas sortir avec lui, c’est différent. C’est une raison pour s’en aller. Mais faire le choix à sa place ? Je n’ai pas le droit de faire ça. Tout ce que je peux faire c’est être, tu sais, moi. Et si c’est ce qu’il veut ?

Il ouvrit en grand ses bras, une lueur maniaque dans les yeux.

\- Alors je dis merde. Merde à ce que pensent les autres. Merde aux paparazzis et aux blogs, merde au SHIELD, on les emmerde tous. Je suis heureux, et il est heureux, et merde à toutes les personnes qui ne le comprennent pas.

 

Jane le fixa.

\- C’est- C’est tout à fait vrai, dit-elle enfin, et Clint sourit.

\- Donc la question est-

Il releva la tête, les yeux brillants sous ses sourcils.

\- Est-ce que tu t’en vas parce que tu le veux, et dans ce cas, je te conduirai moi-même à l’aéroport, et je te promets, tout le monde sera d’accord, à cent pour cent, ou est-ce que tu t’en vas parce que tu penses qu’il le devrait, dans ce cas, c’est un sale coup ? Juste pour que tu saches. C’est un sale coup, parce que c’est quelqu’un d’intelligent, et il n’a jamais eu de problèmes à faire ce qu’il veut. Il peut prendre ses propres décisions.

 

Jane se leva et l’enlaça, pas du tout surprise quand il fit la même chose, ses mains sur son dos.

\- Le sale coup numéro un, dit-elle, la voix rauque.

Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule pendant une seconde, puis elle se recula, juste assez pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- C’est nul, lui dit Clint. Tu veux aller parler au pauvre garçon ? Parce qu’il veut vraiment que tu sois heureuse.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- J’ai fait une scène, dit-elle, l’humiliation ressortant dans ses mots.

\- Bienvenue chez les Avengers ! Nous faisons les meilleures scènes !

Clint lui sourit.

\- Tout le monde s’en fout. Coulson s’y intéresse seulement si quelque chose explose ou se met à brûler et le reste d’entre nous s’en soucie seulement si tu as surpassé notre dernière scène, et crois-moi. Tu as juste à attendre quelques heures et Stark fera quelque chose qui rendra ce que tu as fait le summum du raffinement et de la classe. Il ne peut pas supporter la deuxième place.

Il se leva et lui tendit une main.

\- Plutôt utile quand tu y penses. »

 

Elle le laissa la relever, et Darcy se releva tant bien que mal après elle, lissant déjà les plis de la jupe de Jane avec des mouvements rapides.

« Toute neuve, dit-elle, souriant à Jane. Met leur en plein la vue, boss !

Clint leva la tête, émit un sifflement long et aigu, et la porte en haut des escaliers s’ouvrit. Natasha se pencha.

\- Quel est le verdict ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Envoie-le lui, dit Clint en s’écartant de Jane.

Il offrit son bras à Darcy.

\- Autant elle t’apprécie, autant ils devraient avoir cette discussion sans personne enfonçant une arme dans leur fondement.

Darcy laissa échapper un grognement, mais elle prit son bras, posant ses doigts dans le creux de son coude.

\- Moi, et mon arme, n’allons pas très loin.

Elle regarda Jane.

\- D’accord ? Je le renverserai. Tu sais que je le ferai, je suis assez bête.

\- Je t’aime Darce, dit Jane, souriant à son amie et assistante, et obtenant un mouvement des doigts en réponse.

\- Vous allez l’avoir, docteur Foster, » dit Clint, escortant Darcy dans les escaliers.

Jane le remercia d’un mouvement de la tête et se redressa, mettant les épaules en arrière, relevant le menton et inspirant. Le haut des marches était plein maintenant, tout le groupe étant réuni, et elle se dit qu’elle devrait s’en agacer. Ou s’énerver. Mais à la place, c’était sympa. C’était sympa de les voir entourer Thor, de voir Natasha lui parler, le visage sévère et gentil à la fois. Et quand Natasha regarda Jane, elle sourit. Sourit et fit un clin d’œil. Et Jane se rendit compte qu’elle lui rendait son sourire.

 

Thor descendit doucement les marches. En faisant attention. Ses épaules étaient tendues, sa mâchoire serrée, mais ses yeux étaient tristes et confus.

« Jane ? demanda-t-il. Me parleras-tu ?

\- Désolée, chuchota-t-elle en le regardant. Je suis désolée, j’ai juste- J’ai paniqué.

Elle lui tendit ses mains, et après une pause minime, il les pris.

\- Souhaites-tu t’en aller ? demanda-t-il d’une voix misérable, douloureuse. Je comprendrais. Tu me manquerais, beaucoup, mais je comprendrais.

Jane se dégagea et mit ses bras autour de son cou, et elle s’agrippa à lui pendant un instant, enfonçant son visage dans sa chemise.

\- Je t’aime, chuchota-t-elle contre sa poitrine, et ses bras l’enlacèrent. Je suis désolée.

Sa poitrine s’élargit alors qu’il prenait une profonde inspiration avant de la relâcher.

\- Je t’aime, chuchota-t-il, ses lèvres chaudes contre ses cheveux. Beaucoup.

Elle se pencha, juste assez pour voir son visage, et il avait tout d’un prince, d’un roi, fier, énorme et royal. Et malgré ça, il la regardait avec quelque chose ressemblant à de l’adoration. Comme si c’était elle qui était spéciale.

\- Tu as lu mon article ? demanda-t-elle, les mots voilés, incertains.

Thor sourit, et tout son visage s’éclaira.

\- C’était brillant.

Elle rit.  
\- Tu n’as pas besoin de faire ça, dit-elle en rougissant.

Elle éventa son visage avec ses mains, essayant de se rafraîchir. Il lui prit la main en riant.

Il se pencha et lui embrassa le front, le nez, les lèvres.

\- Bien sûr que si. Je suis fier de toi.

Quand il se releva, il souriait.

\- Ma dame intelligente, brave et belle. Loyale, gentille et tellement intelligente.

Jane secoua la tête, souriant comme une idiote.

\- Est-ce que je peux rester ici ? Avec toi ?

 

Il scruta son visage, les yeux brillants et aiguisés derrière ses sourcils baissés, et cette fois, quand ses bras se refermèrent autour d’elle, il la souleva dans les airs. Avec un cri de joie, il la fit tourner, faisant gonfler sa jupe autour d’eux.

\- J’en serai enchanté si te le faisais. »

 

Et il était sincère, c’était ce qui était étrange. Il était tellement excité de la voir ici. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et se pencha en avant, juste assez pour l’embrasser. Elle était pratiquement sûre que Darcy applaudissait et tapait ses pieds, et quelqu’un était en train de rigoler, et elle allait bien. Tout se passait bien. Quand elle s’écarta, Thor la déposa au sol, ses mains posées fermement sur sa taille.

Elle regarda les autres, regroupés dans les escaliers, leurs visages inquiets, sympathiques et rassurants.

« Désolée, dit-elle en rougissant.

\- Il n’y a aucune raison de s’excuser, chuchota Thor dans son oreille. Et je ne me soucie pas que tu n’apprécies pas la nourriture ici.

Il s’écarta, les yeux toujours inquiets.

\- Nous n’avons pas à rester.

\- Tu n’as pas faim ? demanda-t-elle, et il sourit.

\- Si fait, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ce qu’ils nous ont servi ferait une différence à mon niveau de faim.

\- C’est la faute de Stark, dit Clint depuis le haut des escaliers.

\- D’accord, je n’avais pas vraiment pensé à l’appétit de ce groupe particulier quand j’ai fait la réservation, ronchonna Tony, et Darcy rigola.

\- En vrac, Stark. Faut acheter en vrac, lui dit-elle.

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? On achète les Pop Tarts par caisses.

\- Je connais un endroit, dit Barton, et pendant un instant ce fut comme au Nouveau Mexique.

Avec Clint au bord du toit de la station-service, se disputant avec Darcy, et Sitwell et Coulson mettant son monde sans dessus-dessous pendant qu’Erik les rabrouait.

\- Pas loin. Ils seront ouverts. Ils devraient plus nous convenir.

 

Jane essaya d’essuyer ses joues, et Darcy était là, tapotant sa peau avec un mouchoir, et derrière elle il y avait Pepper avec un sourire et un miroir de poche.

\- Tu penses ? demanda Darcy, lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule alors que Jane essayait tant bien que mal de rattraper son maquillage.

Clint sourit.

\- L’équivalent new-yorkais de chez Izzy. Allez, cuisine réconfortante et le meilleur thé sucré en dehors d’Atlanta. Ça vous va ?

Jane regarda Thor, qui lui sourit.

\- Que désires-tu faire ? demanda-t-il, et sa main trouva la sienne, énorme, réconfortante et familière.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, regarda le groupe, et ils souriaient tous, tous autour d’elle, pas de moqueries, pas de frustration, pas de jugement. Tony haussa un sourcil.

\- Je ne sais pas pour toi, dit-il d’une voix traînante et laconique, mais je tuerai quelqu’un pour une tranche de tarte.

\- Une vraie, dit Clint. Pâte maison. Celle à la noix de coco est ma préférée.

\- Ca-

Jane inspira profondément.

\- Ca a l’air bien. Vous êtes sûr que ça ira ?

\- Je t’en prie, qui ne voudrait pas que cette incroyable assemblée de héros se montre dans leur restaurant ? »

 

 

*

 

 

La femme derrière le comptoir, large d’épaules et de hanches, les bras croisés sur une poitrine impressionnante, les cheveux noir rassemblés en un chignon serré, fixa Clint.

«  Non.

\- Nous payons vraiment, vraiment bien, lui dit Clint avec son plus beau sourire.

\- Toi-

Elle enfonça un doigt dans sa poitrine, puis vers la porte.

\- Va-t’en de chez moi.

\- Ooh, allez, dit Clint avec juste une petite note de cajolerie se glissant dans sa voix. Regarde –le, ajouta-t-il en montrant le groupe, et purée, qu’ils étaient tous séduisants. Tous biens habillés et aucun endroit où aller. Tu as au moins une heure avant la sortie des clubs, et l’endroit est vide maintenant.

\- Est-il vrai, gronda Thor, les yeux agrandis, que je peux me procurer à la fois du poulet frit et des gaufres en même temps ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Comme elle ne devait pas faire plus d’un mètre soixante-cinq, cela lui prit un moment.

\- Oui, chéri, nous avons ça.

\- Je n’ai jamais autant désiré un repas que celui-là, lui dit Thor, et c’était avec un tel sérieux, une telle gravité que personne ne pouvait douter de la véracité de cette déclaration. Ne nous laisserez-vous pas profiter de vos bienfaits ?

Elle le fixa, son visage alternant entre la confusion, la suspicion, la consternation, et se fixant sur quelque chose ressemblant à de l’amusement.

\- Etes-vous réels ? demanda-t-elle, passant sa main sur le comptoir, propre, brillant et blanc sous la lumière.

\- Il l’est, lui dit Clint. Totalement sincère. Il écrira une ode à ta poitrine de bœuf. Je peux te le promettre.

Il fit de son mieux pour faire une expression pathétique. Elle lui jeta un regard de travers, les lèvres serrées.

\- Ce n’était pas ma faute la dernière fois.

\- Eh bien, ce qui est sûr, c’est que ce n’était pas de la mienne mon garçon.

Mais ses lèvres tremblaient.

\- Donne-moi une seconde, j’ai besoin de réunir des tables.

\- Martha, tu es la crème des femmes, une reine parmi les paysans, nous allons nous occuper des tables, s’il-te-plaît préviens la cuisine que nous allons demander beaucoup de nourriture, dit Clint, et derrière son dos il fit des signes de la main avant qu’elle ne puisse changer d’avis.

Ils bougèrent ensembles, et de l’extérieur, ils devaient être terrifiants, mais elle secoua simplement la tête.

\- Je m’en doute. Je vous apporte un pichet de thé sucré.

Elle lui jeta un regard.

\- Ne me fait pas le regretter.

\- Si tu ne le regrettes pas déjà, lui dit Clint, c’est que tu ne fais attention. »

Elle rigolait en s’en allant.

 

Des tables furent réunies au fond du restaurant douillet, où ils seraient en dehors du chemin et pratiquement invisibles, et les luttes inévitables pour les places s’organisèrent dans le rire et les cris. Mais quand tout le monde fut assis, réunis autour des tables propres colorées, les verres remplis d’eau et de thé sucré, des paniers de pains de maïs et de biscuits et les menus dispersés, Clint prit un moment pour observer.

Et ils riaient, tout le groupe était présent et heureux, Tony essayait de faire boire à Thor le miel directement depuis la petite bouteille en forme d’ours, et Steve n’était pas d’accord, Bruce riait tellement que son visage était tout rouge, les yeux brillants de larmes derrière les verres de ses lunettes. Jane essayait de dissuader Darcy de commander toute une tarte, et Thor ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Natasha sirotait son thé, il y avait le plus minuscule des sourires sur ses lèvres, mais ses yeux étaient lumineux alors qu’elle enlevait de petits morceaux de pain au maïs et léchait les miettes sur son pouce. Pepper riait des tentatives d’Happy de ne choisir qu’un seul plat du menu et Tony criait aux cuisines de lui envoyer deux de chaque animal, et une marmite de chaque accompagnement, deux pour les macaronis au fromage.

Clint se pencha sur sa chaise et pensa construire un petit arc à partir des touillettes du café. La main de Coulson se posa sur sa nuque, ses doigts la massant doucement, et Clint lui lança un regard de côté du coin de l’œil.

«  Pas mal monsieur, dit-il, et les lèvres de Coulson se relevèrent.

\- Juste une fois, dit Phil, les mots bas se perdant dans le flot de la conversation, j’aimerais ne pas avoir à passer ma vie à réparer les erreurs de Stark.

Clint haussa les épaules.

\- La nourriture était bonne. Tu sais. Pour de la mousse et des coussins remplis de fumées.

Phil lui jeta un regard rapide, la surprise disparaissant en un instant.

\- Je n’aurais pas pensé que c’était ton genre d’endroit, dit-il.

Clint haussa les épaules, et ça aurait dû être gênant, ça aurait dû être énervant et embarrassant, mais ça ne l’était pas. Parce que les doigts de Phil caressaient toujours les cheveux courts sur sa nuque, chauds, forts et réconfortants.

\- Ca va. Je peux les apprécier même si ce n’est pas mon genre. Je suis du genre-

Il se désigna du doigt.

\- Ce n’est pas moi. Comme un enfant qui se déguiserait.

Il sourit à Phil.

 

Phil le fixait, les yeux sombres et indéchiffrables.

\- Tu es superbe, dit-il. Et si tu veux remettre le costume, je trouverai un endroit assez bien pour l’étrenner.

Clint le regarda.

\- Et si je veux rentrer à la maison et mettre un jean et un T-shirt ?

\- Alors nous irons à la maison pour mettre un jean et un T-shirt, dit Phil en souriant. Ce qui me va, parce que c’est ma tenue préférée pour toi.

\- Elle me va ?

Les doigts de Coulson se refermèrent.

\- Tu es heureux comme ça. Détendu. J’aime quand tu es heureux.

Il s’arrêta, haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu le sais, non ?

Clint ignora la vague de chaleur qui commençait quelque part dans le bas de son ventre, quelque chose comme du réconfort, de l’amour et du désir en même temps.

\- Donc si tu pouvais m’habiller, qu’est-ce que tu me mettrais ? demanda-t-il, ses lèvres se retroussant.

Phil y réfléchit.

\- Ton jean préféré, des bottes et cette vieille veste de moto en cuir.

\- Chemise ?

\- Pourquoi s’embêter ? demanda Phil, et Clint éclata de rire, trop fort, trop haut, et il était embarrassant, il le savait, aucune manières et aucun style, mais Coulson lui souriait toujours, toute l’amour du monde dans ses yeux.

Il se pencha en avant et embrassa Phil, rapidement et profondément, et de l’autre côté de la table, Darcy siffla avant de se faire étouffer par Jane.

 

Quand ils se séparèrent, Clint sentait qu’il rougissait, et Phil était décoiffé, et ils étaient entourés de visages souriant, d’yeux rieurs et de voix qui s’élevaient en une cacophonie de blagues, et c’était tellement étrange. D’être là, de sentir cette base solide, ces gens bizarres, si différents, mais tellement familiers. Le sourire timide de Bruce, le vrai rire de Natasha, léger et musical, les yeux brillants de Steve, prudents et voyant tout, la voix de Tony, aiguisée, rapide et tellement vivante, le corps de Thor, toujours en mouvement, les mains, les bras, les épaules et sa tête roulant sur son cou alors qu’il bougeait, même en étant assis. Les mains de Pepper, délicates et fortes, les cheveux de Darcy, bondissant et brillant dans la lumière, les jours de Jane, roses et douces, le son des pieds d’Happy tapant un rythme rapide. Ils étaient là, ils étaient tous là, et il y avait Phil, solide, stable et amusé, à côté de lui, sa jambe contre celle de Clint, ses doigts sur le cou de Clint, la bouche gonflée à cause du baiser rapide et dur.

 

Et alors que la serveuse arrivait pour prendre leurs commandes, Clint se pencha en arrière, bataillant avec quelque chose de gracieux, de paisible. Il regarda Phil, et Phil lui sourit.

\- Je vais voler tes frites de patates douces, prévient-il Clint, et Clint rit.

\- Donc est-ce que j’ai l’air bien ? ne put-il s’empêcher de demander.

Phil se pencha, ses lèvres presque contre l’oreille de Clint, sa respiration une brise sur la peau de Clint, et il chuchota :

\- Quand nous serons à la maison, je te montrerai combien tu as l’air ‘bien’ dans cette tenue.

Clint frissonna.

\- Eh bien, purée, maintenant je regrette avoir accepté le dîner, dit-il et Phil rit.

\- Il faut toujours manger avant. Pour que je puisse me dépenser, » prévint-il, et c’était aussi parfait.

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'auteur: Le menu décrit vient du 'Pretty Little Book' de Lucy Knisley, où elle parle du repas qu'elle et son petit ami ont eu à l'Alinea de Chicago. Les dessins de Knisley sont fantastiques, et vous devriez tous les lire. MAINTENANT.  
> http://www.lucyknisley.com
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Enfin! Non seulement c'est ma plus grosse traduction jamais faite d'un coup, mais en plus j'ai eu l'idée saugrenue de changer d'entreprise, donc plus de boulot... Enfin, le prochain est plus court, même si je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé les fantômes de Noël.  
> Merci de me lire.


End file.
